The Guardian
by Eyeliner-Vampire
Summary: Bella is new in town and unfortunetly, Charlie abuses her. Bella finds a hide-a-way with a gang called The Dragons, and falls for their leader, Ace. But what happens when she meets Edward Cullen, and begins to fall in love? Language, violence. Complete.
1. Preface

**The Guardian**

**Preface- No Time  
****Bella P.O.V.**

Sirens blared from behind me as I made a sharp turn down the bumpy concrete sidewalk. My heart was racing, while my mind was still trying to comprehend what was happening.

Everything around me was a blur. My legs were burning, screaming for me to stop, but I pushed them on faster. Just then my dark brown eyes found an opening in the gray brick wall of a flower shop.

I sighed with relief as I willed my legs to slow. The sirens were closer now, just around the corner. I slid into the small opening and pushed myself against the graffiti covered cold brick wall.

The cop car that was making the blasted sound sped past me, oblivious to my hiding spot. Letting out a breath I hadn't know I was holding, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. It made me jump at first, but I calmed myself down.

_A little jumpy today, Bella?_ I thought with a soft chuckle as I didn't spare a glance at the caller ID before flipping the small phone open, fearing it might waist to much time.

"Hello?"


	2. The Dragon Clan

**The Guardian**

**Chapter One- The Dragon Clan**

I sat in an uncomfortable school desk just waiting. Waiting for a couple things in particular, actually. One was that I was waiting for the f-ing bell to ring to free me from this 'school' as they call it. I personally think they should call it something more appropriate like, Hell, for instance.

The second reason, I was waiting for my gang. They usually ditched the last ten to 15 minuets of class and waited outside my classroom for me, since I did not dare to skip. They didn't get into trouble because we were the most known and respected gang in the town of Forks.

The Dragon Clan.

Every time someone new joined, the rest of us made sure that everyone knew who he/she were, so there were no mistakes. The Dragon Clan was a very simple and clean gang. We didn't kill, no matter what. Someone could identify a person's status in the clan by looking at the symbol said person wore. Almost everyone in the clan wore a different color, except for newcomers.

Don't ask me how this all started, I mean, with the gang and all. I can't really explain it, it just…happened.

**TGbyELV**

I think it all really started for me when I was still living with my mother, Renee. I used to live with her in Phoenix, Arizona with my step dad, Phil.

One day, when I came home from school, my mom and step dad were already home, and waiting for me. Not a good sign, so I set my backpack down on the stairs close to where they were both were sitting on the couch, looking very uncomfortable, I might add.

"Bella," My mom called lightly, beckoning me to them. Slowly walking towards my mother, I felt something in the pit of my stomach that told me something bad was about to happen. "Bella, we have something we need to tell you."

"What is it, Mom?" I asked, standing in front of them now.

"Well…" My mother paused and Phil took the moment and flipped it to his advantage. He had decided to take the discussion into his own hands.

"Isabella, we're moving." His voice was strong, wrapping an arm around my mother, who was looking at the ground, her eyes looking very tender. They were showing sadness, which meant she was close to tears.

"That's great! Mom, you've always wanted to move out of here!" I had said it with much enthusiasm that I didn't even notice that he had said my full name, which is something I hate. "Where are we going?"

"We, meaning your mother and me, are moving to Florida. You, Isabella, are moving in with your real father, Charlie." My face fell as low as my heart. There was no way they were moving and leaving me with my jackass of a father.

"Mom, you're joking right?" I asked, my eyes meeting hers. She was starring at me now, her eyes overflowing with tears. "Tell me this is a joke, Mom!" I said, with urgency in my voice now. She slowly shook her head, and if possible, my face fell even more.

"I'm sorry, Bells, but were not kidding. You'd better go pack, your flight leaves at eight." Phil stated, I turned my gaze towards him, hiding my emotions for fear that he would think he won the fight. I could tell that the blank look he was getting was frightening him. Before I smiled with victory, I quietly turned around, my eyes threatening to fill with tears as I turned my back on my old way of life.

No... I thought to myself. If they're sending me off, then this will be the last memory I will give them.

"Bella," I heard my mother's broken voice from behind me, but I did not dare turn around. "Please don't be angry. I know you don't like your father much, but maybe you could take this chance to get to know him a little better." That sentence tossed my plan out the window and threw my emotions over the edge.

"Get to know him? Get to know him?" I asked, my voice inventorially rising. "We ran out on him, Mom! He doesn't deserve to be given any second chances!" I shouted at her as tears were now freely falling down her face. Phil stood up.

"You will not talk to your mother like that, young lady!" He shouted at me. Why is it that adults think that calling us 'young' something will make us listen? I turned toward him, rage burning in my eyes.

"You're nothing to me, you jerk! And you can't control me!" I exclaimed back with just as much force as he had.

"What did you just say, girl?" He asked trying to be calm, but it was obviously not working.

"Are you deaf?" I asked with as much venom as I could muster. "You. Can't. Control. Me." I said again in the deadly whisper.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Mom shouted in her broken voice, also standing. She was my height, 5'4''; actually, she almost looked exactly like me, Phil was the odd one out at 6'0, blond hair and blue eyes. "Go to your room!" She shouted the over-used command at me while pointing her finger at the staircase. Walking briskly over to the edge of the stairs I let out a growl of frustration.

"I can't wait until I'm out of here!" I yelled to no one in particular, going up the steps taking them two at a time.

Reaching the top of the staircase, I quickly ran to my room and slammed the door before locking it. Then crossing my arms over my chest tightly, I stood in the middle of my room, looking around and thinking to myself.

Glancing at the clock on my black dresser, I read the time.

6:15

I sighed, grabbing for my black duffel bag that had a yellow strip on either side of it, making it look similar to a bumblebee. It had many different departments for different things, so it would be useful for something like this.

"Fine, I'll pack…" I mumbled under my breath setting the duffel bag on my queen-sized bed that had a polka-dotted quilt on top of it. My mother had decorated the room with many things like pink and green curtains and many others. The walls of my bedroom were painted all white with several different colors thrown into it.

I ransacked my dresser drawers and my desk, putting everything I could possible get my hands on into the duffel bag.

Then, I walked to my closet and threw it open without a second thought. Taking a second to wipe my cheeks from the tears that had been falling before, I stared at all the clothes before me. Then taking ten hangers at a time, I threw them into the now full duffel bag. Zipping up the biggest department, I un-zipped a side pocket.

Running into the average sized bathroom that was attached to my bedroom, I grabbed my shampoo and conditioner, along with my toothbrush and toothpaste. I ran back to the bag and stuffed them in, anxious to have everything ready. Then I walked back to the bathroom and packed everything I thought I would need from there on.

**TGbyELV**

Everything went by so quickly after that, the next thing I knew I was looking for Charlie, though he stood out rather well in his police uniform. Slowly walking over to him, I took my time. He was looking my way now, but not really looking at me, but looking passed me. Once I got about a foot away from him I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

"Charlie." I greeted, trying to smile but it just wouldn't appear on my face. He finally seemed to notice me as he crossed his arms over his chest, nodding once and ignoring my hand all the way.

"Isabella." I dropped my hand, seeing that he wasn't going to take it. "Go get your bags; I'll be waiting in the car out front." He said, but he was already turned around and heading for the door. I sighed deeply, then turned around and headed for bagged claim. (A/N: I know you're supposed to get your bags before you meet the people but not in this story.)

It was then that I first noticed the four pairs of eyes that were on me. Looking to my left, I saw two males and two females staring directly at me. I noticed how each one looked almost exactly like one another, except for the few small differences.

The two boys were both dark haired but had light blue eyes. I found that a very odd combination. There was only two ways you could possibly tell the two boys apart. One was that one of the boys was an inch taller, and the other being that they were both wearing two different color hoodie's that both had a silver dragon pin on the left side. The shorter one was wearing a gray hoodie, while the taller boy wore a deep red looking one.

The girl's outward appearances were a little different, and yet still the same. One of the girls, the taller one, had a pretty color of red hair and blazing with life green eyes (she was wearing a dodger blue colored hoodie). But the shorter of the girls was a blonde and had the same exact light blue eyes as the two males and was wearing a white hoodie. I looked away when the taller boy started to make his way towards me, the rest of the group following.

I briskly walked towards the belt that carried the luggage out for the owner's to pick them up. Lucky for me, my bag was making its way to my hands. I quickly picked it up and almost, almost, ran out the doors, to Charlie's cop car. I threw my luggage in the trunk before getting into the passengers seat.

"What took you so long?" Charlie asked as I closed the door, obviously angry. I struggled to find an excuse.

"My bag came out last." I mumbled as I looked out the window. I hardly felt us moving so it surprised me that we were pulling into a driveway. Wow, Forks was as small as they said it was.

"Get your bag and then get in your room, don't come out until I say." Charlie said getting out of the car and then slamming the door shut. I was kind of expecting this kind of treatment so I just let it roll off my back.

Getting out of the car I grabbed my bag from the trunk then walked to the front door. I sighed before entering. I didn't have time to look around much because of the cold stare Charlie gave me as I passed him. I gave him the same look silently telling him that I didn't want to be here either. Then I jogged up the stairs, taking two at a time, and walked to the doorframe of my old bedroom.

As I entered I realized everything was exactly the same as I had left it. The white dresser pushed up against the plain white walls. The small twin sized bed with the light colorless sheets on it. I looked out the window, which was next to the dresser, to see an old tree that I had planted when I was little. I remembered that it was a tiny stick coming out of the ground and now it was a beautiful tree that was taller then the whole two-story house.

I smiled to myself and walked over to my desk that was on the other side of my room that was empty. Charlie must have sold the old computer. I shrugged; at least I had brought my laptop to use. And it was better then the old, slow computer anyway. I pushed a chair to the desk to be able to sit down in it later. Then I through my duffel bag onto the small bed and began to un-pack. The first thing I did was take out my alarm clock and set the time, then proceeded to put my clothes into the small closet and the dresser.

Once everything was away I glanced at the clock.

'10:30'.

I sighed for the tenth time that day, and decided it was time for bed.

**TGbyELV**

"Bells? Hello!" I heard someone in my ear. I quickly flinched away as my arms reflexes kicked into gear, swinging at the source of the voice.

"Touchy, touchy!" The voice said again. I turned too looked at the person, finally figuring out that it was only my best friend Noah. She was the pretty blonde that I had seen that day in the airport. She was still wearing the pure white hoodie that she had been that very day.

**TGbyELV**

It was my first day at school when they had approached me. We were at lunch, I was sitting at a lunch table by myself because it was apparent that on one was going to invite me to there table other then the annoying girl that I had met, her name was Jessica. I had polity declined her offer and sat by myself. The lunchroom was buzzing with all different kinds of voices blending together, until it was all of a sudden shushed.

I quickly looked around for the source of the sudden hush. Then I realized that everyone was looking at one place. I followed their stares to the doors of the large room. There they stood, about 5 of them, at the doors. I still hadn't known what was up with them, but then noticed the four that I had seen at the airport were standing to either side of what seemed to be there 'leader'. I knew this assumption was correct when he nodded his head ever so slightly and the conversation started up again. They looked like a big blend of different shades of colors.

Sapphire, dodger blue, deep red, gray, and white.

The leader searched around the room, seemingly looking for something, when his sparkling green eyes met my brown ones. A smile graced his lips now as he started for me, the small group following his lead. I hid my face and ate the small remains of my lunch; as I dropped my fork the tray was taken away from me.

I looked up to see the group surrounding me; I looked into the eyes of the Sapphire hooded one, the leader. He had taken my tray and given it to the one with the gray hooded one to throw away, though his gaze never left mine.

"May we?" He asked gesturing to the table. I glanced back at the empty table before nodding. As soon as he made the action to sit down everyone else took a seat around the table. He took the place on my right and girl wearing the white hoodie sat on my left.

"Hello, my name is Ace." He introduced himself as we shook hands.

"Isabella, Bella for short." I replied as he, reluctantly as it seemed, let go of my hand.

"This is Kristen," He said gesturing to the girl next to him wearing the dodger blue hoodie. "Christoph," he gestured to the one in the deep red hoodie, the taller boy that I had seen at the airport. "Max," He pointed to the other boy I saw at the airport that was once again wearing the gray hoodie. "And finally Noah," He said gesturing to the girl sitting on my left. I shook all their hands, one at a time, before turning back to Ace.

"I presume you know who we are?" He asked while his eyes searched mine. I slowly shook my head; no one in this school had really talked to me yet. "You don't?" He asked again, raising an eyebrow. His skater cut light brown bangs fell into his eyes.

"Were only the best known gang in Forks." I heard Christoph explain but then silenced when Ace held up his hand.

"Yes, that is true. I am the leader of the gang, Dragons. Ever heard of us, Bella?" Ace questioned me.

Once again I shook my head. "No, this is my first day here and I haven't met too many people, yet." I explained to them as Ace nodded in understanding.

"Well our territory is all of Forks. We basically stand to protect everyone in our region." Kristen said fingering the silver dragon pin on her hoodie.

So that's what they stood for, I thought to myself nodding when she finished. They were exactly the opposite of a real gang.

"Yes, we've heard your story from a few people here. You may not know them but they sure do know you, Bella." Ace said, reaching into his hoodie's pocket. "I hear that you're the daughter of the Chief of Police, Charlie Swan. Is this true?" I nodded, my expression visibly saddening. "He's a pretty tough cop; I bet he's a very good father." Ace pushed as I looked down at the table.

"Just the opposite," I mumbled, but I knew he had heard.

"What?" He asked his eyes showing worry, but his face had no expression. A leader thing… I told myself.

"I know he doesn't want me here. It wouldn't surprise me if he put me out on the street, but him being a cop he wouldn't do it because it would 'dent' his reputation." I made air quotes around the last words. Looking around the table, from face to face, I saw that they all had on the same expressions on.

"Well, Isabella," Ace started.

"Bella," I corrected him, I didn't care if he was the leader of a big bad gang, and they wouldn't dare touch me anyway.

"Bella," He paused and smiled. "The reason we came over here was to ask you to join in our gang. We could really use a new member." His face was one that was silently pleading with me. I started to nod, but then stopped.

I'd be better off if I asked Charlie about it first, I thought to my self. "I don't know, I mean I just got here and I need to get my priorities straight first." I lied, though it was more to myself then to them. He was disappointed, they all were.

"Okay then," Ace said as the bell rang. "Take these and think it over." Ace leaned down and kissed my cheek lightly before motioning for everyone to leave. Once they were all gone I opened the folded paper.

**The Dragon Clan **

**Rules**

1. While with the clan you must always wait for the leaders command before acting.

2. Do not kill.

3. Must wear hoodie that will be received, at all times.

4. All meetings are mandatory to attend.

5. All information that may be received is confidential.


	3. Beef

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

Oh my Goodness! This is a story that you need to hear! Okay, so my and my best friend Shelby, were hungry so we asked her parents for chicken wings, well they didn't have any so her father asked us if we wanted to go up to Beef-o-Brady's, a kids bar family kind of thing, and so we said yes and he dropped us off there and we went in to sit down. It just so happened that we sat right across from these four guys who kept sneaking glances at us. We had pretended that we didn't see them and I listened to my Ipod. Then Shelby said, "I call the blonde one,"

I looked over, and got the shock of my life! THEY LOOKED EXACTALY LIKE THE CULLEN BOYS!!! The blonde one she was referring to was Jasper. It was freaky 'cause I'm my head I said "Edward look over at the two girls who just walked in," sure enough he looks at me and then looks at the girls who had just walked in.

I WAS FREAKED!!! And then Shelby started giggling out of control, even though she was doing a good job of hiding it. "Jasper" looked over with this really excited face on and that made "Emmett" look towards us and he smiled and waved. That was when we got our food and stopped paying attention. "Carlisle" and "Edward" kept staring at us while we ate though. And we couldn't hear their voices, it was like a humming noise.

So, when they left we glanced over at their table, and they hadn't eaten ANYTHING or drunken ANYTHING. I was so excited and when we looked out the window "Edward" and "Jasper" got into a Volvo, and "Emmett" and "Carlisle" got into a Jeep wrangler. I couldn't sleep!

Sorry for the dely guys, as you can tell, I've been busy.


	4. Another one Sorry

**NOT A CHAPTER! Again..**

Sorry guys, Fanfiction decided that it wasn't going to work for me today so I'm posting this just to fill a chapter so I can post an acual chapter after this.

It's a long story, but in short, it just wouldn't let me post.

Sorry again,  
ELV


	5. Edward Handsome Cullen

**Sorry to disappoint guys, but Edward doesn't hate her in this story.** **These are the color and person of the jackets; so you don't get confused:**

**Ace: Sapphire, Christ: Deep red, Kristen: Dodger blue, Noah: White, Max; Gray, Bella: Silver**

**Chapter Two- Edward Handsome Cullen**

That was two years ago today. The following day, I agreed to join their group. Ace was as thrilled as everyone else, he seemed to be the most enthusiastic of them all. As a welcome gift, Noah had the pleasure of presenting to me a folded up silver jacket that I was to wear, and still wear proudly.

Everyone questioned why I had joined, if it was spoken throughout the hallways, or displayed plainly on their faces. Some theories stated that I had wanted to rebel, that I wanted to be different. Of course I thought highly of the person who had first suggested this. I did want to rebel against my life style. Then it came out that I also joined because I did drugs. Why would a chief's daughter do drugs? That's just disgusting. My life had been ripped away from me before I could even get a handle on it. My normal life was gone, now it was full of protecting our territory and getting beat every night by my father.

Sounds good to me, I thought sarcastically.

It had been bad at first, the beatings I mean, but I soon went numb. Sometimes I would arrive at school half unconscious, others I would come covered in black bruises, and sometimes, even blood. Occasionally, I would miss school all together. The Dragons had questioned me numerous times, but I answered the same every time:

"It's nothing, really. I'm fine."

Ace never believed me, but he trusted me to tell him if it ever got worse. He didn't understand that every night it was getting worse.

On one particular Monday I happened to come to school relatively clean. Not that the abuse had stopped, I had discovered the wonders of makeup. Biology class was my first class of the day, and the teacher had been writing notes down on the board, nobody was really paying any attention. I was trying hard to concentrate, really, I was—but the gossip about the new family that just moved in was to intriguing to ignore.

"I heard that there are three boys, and they're all majorly sexy!" Jessica, who sat behind me, said to Lauren, her best friend who sat next to her.

"Yeah, I've heard that ones a body builder," Lauren said back as she licked her lips. I rolled my eyes, only she would point that out.

"Me too! And, I've heard that they're all together, like together, together, but they're all family. That's gross." Jessica said as the teacher turned around and shushed them. They immediately became quiet and I laughed at their fear.

"The only thing we fear, is fear itself," I heard a familiar voice on my head. My mother used to say that to me all the time. I shouldn't even consider her my blood anymore; I shouldn't be thinking about her, she was dead to me now. She sent me off into this place. If it weren't for her I would be perfectly fine, no bruises, no cuts, and no heartache. I threw my mother out of my mind, but I couldn't help but think about what had triggered the old saying.

"Class, we have a new student." The teacher's words took me out of my thoughts and placed me back into the present. I looked at the front of the room at the teacher read from the small piece of paper.

"This is Edward Colin; his father is the new doctor at the Forks Hospital." He said, and the tall boy standing beside him leaned in to whisper something that sounded like:

"Cullen, Mr. Banner."

"Mr. Cullen," he corrected, "Anything you would like to share with the class?" What? Is he stuck in the kindergarten mode or something? If I happened to be standing there as Mr. Edward _Cullen_, I would say:

"Yes, I would love to say something Mr. Dork-a-lot. YOU'RE AN IDIOT! Thank you, that would be all."

"Umm, hey everyone." He said, his velvet voice reaching my numb ears, making me so helpless that I couldn't do anything against the smile forming on my lips. He looked directly at me and smiled himself. "My father is in fact a doctor, and my mother is a florist. I have four adopted siblings, two older and two younger. Each of which you will probably meet during the school year." He finished as he faced the teacher.

"Excellent, Mr. Cullen, please take a seat next to…Miss. Swan." My teacher pointed to the empty seat beside me, Edward simply smiled and sauntered over to it. I was shocked, but acted like I didn't even notice he was sitting right beside me, our arms touching.

After everyone in the class settled down the teacher went on writing his notes, but there were still whispers that could be heard throughout the classroom. I sighed as Edward took out a plain red note book from his black book bag and opened it to the first page, with a blue pen in hand he began writing. At first I thought he was copying down the notes on the board, but when he slid the notebook over to me, I thought otherwise.

**Hey, is this class always this boring?**

I read his neat handwriting, but pretended not to be interested and ignored the book for some time, before Edward tapped the desk with his forefinger and nudged the book closer to me. I took out my silver pen and sighed.

**Is it that obvious?**

I wrote back as I slid the paper back to him. He smiled and suppressed a smile as he wrote back, his hand moving gracefully across the page.

**Yes, sorry I brought it up. So, I don't think we've been properly introduced yet. My name is Edward Cullen, and yours?**

**Do you think I'm deaf, or that I just couldn't hear your introduction from way back here?**

I expected him to be mad at my sarcasm, but instead his smile widened.

**Are you in AP Psych? You'd make a great therapist.**

I growled under my breath and made a dark frowny face by his question and statement.

**No, I don't want to get into Psychology. I'm more of a recluse.**

Edward nodded and flipped the notebook to the next page, trying to look as if he were taking notes, not passing them.

For the rest of the class we continued to 'chat', about nothing in particular. I asked about his family and he asked about mine. I told him that my father and mother were split and I came here to live with my father for a while. Of course, I wasn't going to tell him the whole story, I just met him.

He told me his story, I learned about his brothers and sisters. Alice, the younger sister, and Rose the older sister. Jasper, the younger brother, and Emmett the older—body builder brother. Then he had told me about the weird parings in the family. Rose and Emmett were together, and Alice and Jasper were together. And when I asked him about his girlfriend, he just chuckled and wrote, "I don't have anyone." And when I saw the solemn look on his face, I changed the subject. Looks like I'm not the only one who has issues at home.

**TGbyELV**

The Bell rang, signaling the end on class and time for the lunch period. Edward and I stood up and gathered our things, as well as the others in the class. I could have sworn that the teacher was thanking god for the period to be over. I wondered why, its not like I was paying any mind to the class the whole time but—

"Bells! Over here, Ace is waiting for you at the table." It was Noah; she had gotten out early again. I nodded to her in response and smiled at Edward.

"Sorry, Edward, I got to go," he smiled back and walked out of the classroom without another word. Shy much?

"Wow, is that one of the new guys?" Noah asked me as she draped her arm around my shoulder and led me out of my classroom.

"Yup, his name is Edward Cullen." I said as we walked down the hallway.

"Wow, he's hot." Yeah, yeah, yeah, I already established that, I kept the thought to myself.

"I know," I responded.

"But you have Ace, that's not fair! You always get all the guys…" I loved Noah. She was like my younger, yet older, sister. She led me into the crowed lunchroom and everyone looked at us, and then moved out of our way. That's one this I couldn't get used to no matter how hard I had tried. I was looked upon as 'cool' or 'popular' oh! Or my favorite, I saw seen as a 'princess'.

"Honey, you get plenty of guys. And plus, Edward said he wasn't into anyone at this school." I explained it to her the way I saw it. He didn't have anyone because he didn't like anyone here.

"Oh…" Noah's face was priceless. I couldn't help but laugh when we got to the table and sat down. Ace sat next to me and put his arm around my waist. We weren't officially going out, yet we weren't officially off limits to each other. We were… friends with benefits.

"Hello, sweet," he said as he kissed my cheek. I blushed and winced at the same time. He caught my expression and watched me, worriedly.

"Are you all right?" He asked, lifting a hand to move a strand off hair out of my eyes.

"Of course, I'm fine." I said in a whisper, just above the roar of the lunchroom.

"Hey Ace," Christ called standing behind us, Ace nodded for him to continue. "There are a lot of new kids…think its time to teach them some new rules?" Ace laughed along with the rest of the gang, but I didn't.

"Yeah, I think it is. Get everyone on the stage, Christ." A few minuets later Christ had rounded everyone up and gotten them onto the stage.

"Attention," Ace said into the microphone, although everyone was already looking up at the stage he wanted their 'undivided' attention. He smiled once he knew he had it. "Now, we have heard that there are a lot of new students, and we just wanted to welcome you, and in case no one has told you yet. We rule this school.

"We are call ourselves the Dragons," there was a muffled laugh from somewhere in the cafeteria. Ace looked around, glaring at all the people he didn't know. "I am Ace Hemmings, the proud leader of the Dragon clan." He flicked his hand towards Christ. "This is Christoph James, wearing the red jacket," He introduced everyone, and then he got to me.

"…and this is my lovely partner, Isabella Swan," he said sweetly, wrapping his arm around me and I couldn't help but smile. I felt as if someone was starring at me, but then again I was standing before a lunchroom full of people, but then I knew who was starring. I searched the crowd for the Cullen's, and when I found them by the emergency exit door, I wasn't surprised to see the look on Edwards face.


	6. Will you?

**The Guardian**

**Chapter Three- Will you?**

He watched me with hard eyes as Ace put an arm around my shoulder, "and I have one special announcement." Ace turned to me, still smiling; "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" My breath caught in my throat, and I thought I was going to pass out from shock. This had been the last thing I was expecting. The cafeteria had gotten quiet, waiting for my response. I looked around the spacey room, even the teacher's and lunch-ladies were frozen, waiting for my answer. I saw Edwards face, as cold as stone, his golden eyes staring at me and yet looking through me.

I looked down, and then into Ace's beautiful eyes. "Yes…" I said as I choked back some tears. Why was I feeling this? What was I feeling? I heard everyone cheer, but it was muffled when Ace leaned down and kissed me.

My first reaction, What The Hell? My second reaction: melting into the kiss. This was my first real kiss. I felt Ace place his hand on my cheek as I raised my hands and placed them around his neck. Just as he tried to take it a step up, I pulled away. Everyone was cheering, everyone except the Cullen's. I smiled and laughed along with Ace, even if I was faking.

The next few days were the same thing. Edward would ignore me in all of our classes together, and his excuse? Sorry, I have to pay attention. What a lame-o! I mean come on, just because I didn't tell you I was in a gang doesn't mean anything.

But then one day after school, Edward surprised me at my locker.

"Oh, hello, Edward," I greeted politely, I didn't want him mad at me anymore and I was hoping I could get my chance to apologize.

"Hello Isabella—"

"Bella," I corrected him, trying to keep the scorn off my face.

"Right, Bella, sorry."

"It's fine, but look. I didn't mean to up-set you by not telling you I was in with the Dragon's…" I said as I closed my locker placing my book-bag on my back. He looked confused, but the expression faded quickly.

"Yeah, right…apology accepted, but I should really be the one—" Right then Ace interrupted him by wrapping his arm around me and saying:

"What going on here?" In his 'I'm-cool-but-you-better-back-off' tone. Edward slightly glared at him as Ace kissed my cheek. I smiled half-heartedly, not really feeling the love at the moment.

"Oh, nothing, Ace. We were just—"

"I was just leaving," Edward said as he smiled a fake smile and turned to walk away.

"What was that about?" Ace turned to me and asked as soon as Edward had disappeared from sight.

"I really have no clue." I lied; I didn't want him to start a fight with Edward, that would just make things a lot worse, and I already had a lot going on.

**TGbyELV**

"So, babe, want to do something after school today?" Ace asked as we walked hand-in-hand to lunch. It had been three days since my run in with Edward, and after we had spoken, he hadn't come to school. I was afraid that it was because of me, and Noah seemed to sense this.

"Don't worry, Chica. This is not your fault, he's probably just sick or something." I tried to believe her, I really did, but I just couldn't do it. I knew it was because of me, because of my decisions.

As we walked into the lunchroom, I saw all of the Cullen's, with the exception of Edward, sitting at their now 'regular' table, glaring at me and Ace. I folded my body into myself and tried to hide behind Ace's body. He didn't seem to mind though, I don't even think he really even noticed.

When I had the courage to look away from the ground that had suddenly become so interesting, I saw Christoph, Kristen, and Max sitting at our table in the middle of the cafeteria, and Noah making her was to them with her lunch in hand. She and Max were really the only ones who actually ate lunch at our table, except for when Ace and Christ pick off of their food.

"Scavengers," Noah would call them, which made me smiled when I wanted so bad to cry. My father was refusing to give me money for lunch and the beatings at home were getting worst. I think my father had figured out that I was in the Dragons and was mad that I actually fit in.

"Bella, are you okay?" I hadn't realized I had stopped moving until now. Ace stood before me, hands on my shoulders, leaning down to my eye level. I blinked a couple of times before I really snapped out of my daze.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just a little tired." Ace guided me to a seat at the table and felt my forehead as I sat down.

"You're freezing," he said, sitting down beside me and wrapping his arms around my waist. Noah, Christoph, Max, and Kristen watched us, picking at their food. They had known for a long time that something was wrong with my home life, and maybe now was the time that they would finally have a chance to find out.

The cafeteria seemed eerily quiet, but I knew it was just me and that it was actually pretty loud, seeing that I had to repeat what I had said to Ace, twice.

"I've got a small cold," I murmured the third time I had to say it, and Ace pulled me even closer. My eyelids seemed to be ten times heavier then they really were, as they started to close steadily.

"I take it you want to rest," Ace whispered in my ear, his voice seemed far away but I still understood him. I nodded into his shoulder, not feeling up to using my voice after feeling so suddenly tired. "Let me take you to the nurses office where it'll be nice and quiet for you," Ace suggested, but I didn't move when he tried to push me off of him. I knew he just wanted what was best for me, but at that moment, all I wanted to do was cuddle with him and sleep.

"No, I'd rather…with you…" I couldn't even make sense of my own words, I didn't expect Ace to, but somehow he realized that all I wanted to do was sleep next to him.

"Okay, fine," he said, adjusting me so my head rested in the crook of his neck, and we were snuggled nicely together. I didn't feel cold at all.

Before I knew what was happening, Ace was tapping my cheek and calling my name, telling me that it was time to get up. I noticed that somehow, while I had been asleep, I had been moved into a laying position, though I knew this was impossible in the lunchroom seats.

"What? Where am I?" Everything around me was white, and supposedly, soothing. Ace was standing above me, blocking my view of the desk behind him. "You took me to the nurses office? I told you no, Ace." I knew I was being whiny now, but I just wanted a little time to close my eyes and rest against him, not on some cold cot in a too-bright room.

"You wouldn't wake up, Bella. You were out cold." I guess I couldn't argue with that, I thought as I yawned and my eyes began to feel heavy again. Ace noticed this and smoothed down my messy hair. "You haven't been well, my Bella, the nurse would like it if you would return home and get some rest." The tone of his voice seemed like he wasn't going to give me much of a choice in the matter.

The next thing I know Ace is pulling up to my house in his blue Accord. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek lightly before he unbuckled my seatbelt for me.

"Good night, my Bella," he said with a sweet smile, I smiled back and shut the door as quietly as I could, seeing that I had a horrible headache and the cruiser was in the driveway. As soon as Ace's car was out of sight, I tip toed my way towards the house, opening the front door ever so softly. The TV was on, which meant that Charlie was too distracted to hit me for coming home early.

I tried to make it up to my bedroom without him noticing, but nothing ever goes as planned.

"Is it that time already?" Came Charlie's voice from the recliner in the living room. I didn't answer, but I knew Charlie had caught me. "Or are you skippin' school, you slut?" Charlie appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me by the ponytail, swinging me to the floor. He left me alone for a moment as he made his way to the front door and looked out briefly before returning. "Your trucks not in the drive way, who dropped you off? Who the hell in the right mind would want you remotely close to them?" I knew he was drunk then as he stammered over to me, still on the ground.

"A…a friend Daddy…" I stuttered hoping that this would all end soon.

"You no good! You don't have any friends! You don't deserve them you little bitch!" My father yelled at me as he kicked me in the ribs. I made a soft grunting sound as I took the nightly punishment. He picked me up my collar after a few more kicks. His breath smelled of alcohol and his pupils were dilated. "And who's this Ace character? Huh? Is he just another one of your smutty mates?" He yelled though clenched teeth. I scrunched up my nose to stop the smell from entering my brain and killing my brain cells.

"They are not filth, father," I said in a stern voice, which made my father explode like a time bomb. His eyes got even smaller, if that was possible, and he clenched his jaw so tight I started to wonder if he was going to break his teeth, or at least push them back into the gums. He threw me up against the kitchen counter and I made a loud 'thump' sound as I hit the ground. I heard something crack and I knew my ankle was broken, but I let no tears fall. My father walked over to me and started to ring my neck but I punched him in the stomach and made him let go. As soon as he lifted his hands off of my neck I pulled my good leg up and kicked him in the ribs. After I saw that he was in pain I pushed him off and proceeded to stand when I heard him groan in pain. My eyes got watery and I couldn't help but to check and make sure that he was all right.

That's why I hated being my mother's daughter. She was so kind and caring, nothing like my father. She didn't care if she hated the person, which was almost impossible, she would never do anything to hurt them. Or if they were already hurt she would take care of them. I was drawn to my hurt father by the will of my mother that was inside of me. I kneeled next to him as the tears in my eyes started to fall. My ankle was throbbing non-stop, my heart kept skipping beats because I could not breathe properly and to top it all off I was crying.

"Dad, are you all right?" I asked as he opened his eyes for a split second before closing them again.

"I am not your father. I would never generate a person like you, you're a filthy disgusting lying son of a bitch!" My father yelled, yet again, as he clamped his hand over my throat, tightly I might add, and pushed me down to the floor as he hovered over me. I guessed that he had let go of me once I had passed out, because I was still alive the next morning.


	7. Cocky

_I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed me especially KJ, you are a really big help and I would like to give you your props being a teacher very soon._

**The Guardian**

**Chapter Four- Cocky**

I rubbed the bruise on my neck that had formed during last nights clash as we, the Dragons, sat down at the table. Ace on my right, and Noah on my left and everyone else following. I was hiding the bruise with a black and silver choker that hung tightly around my neck, and if anyone asked, which they did, I would say that I fell out of bed this morning and the dresser hit me. Everyone took it as a joke, except for Ace and Noah. They knew me too well for something like that to happen. They both knew something was up and I knew, just knew, that they were going to get to the bottom of it. And I wasn't going to give them any hints to the solution, unless it really wasn't my fault.

"Hey look, the love birds are here," Max said in his deep joking tone. I smile as I felt Ace kiss me on the cheek and then drape his arm over my shoulders, I lifted my hand entwined it with his soft yet firm hands.

"Yeah, get a good glimpse, its not like you will become one anytime soon." Ace said smugly back. Everyone knew that he was joking but Max acted like he was offended.

"Excuse me?" He said in a hurt tone as he made an innocent face, his big light blue eyes seemingly starting to water.

"You're excused." Ace played along still. Max put his hands over his heart as he leaned back a little, acting shocked.

"Well I never." He said in a motherly tone that made me and almost everyone else crack up laughing at the table, every one except Max and Ace.

"Well now you have." Ace commented. He always had the best comebacks. I envied him sometimes, for his self-confidence and his leader-ship. Max made a gasping sound and then puts his hand up as if to silence him. "What ever," he said in a husky tone.

Some one called my name from behind me. I turned around, Ace did too taking his arm off of my in the process. I was surprised to see that it was one of the Cullen's. From what Edward had described of her I guessed that was the younger sister, by her height, Alice.

"Umm, Howdy?" I said as I stared at her. I saw a confused look cross Ace's face before he changed it into a blank stare. I hated it so much when he did that so I took his hands in mine.

"Hello, Bella, right?" Her musical voice reached me ears, I would of gasped at the sound but I composed myself before I could. I just nodded my head.

"Look it's one of the _vampires_…" Max whispered sarcastically, Alice turned her gaze from me to glare at him.

"I see you're the clown of the group," she said with so much confidence, I guessed that she was trying to get another smart-ass response out of him. Max just smiled from ear to ear and stood up leaning over the table.

"You got that right, honey, this is the town were the clowns put it down, baby." He said in the sexist voice he could muster up. I just wanted to burst out laughing when he did this, but I was the only one who could hold it in. The next thing I knew everyone at the table was laughing and Alice was just chuckling at him, but she quickly stopped and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Meet me in the library after lunch,"

Fifteen minuets till the end of said period. I began tapping my fingers on the rather large lunch table, surrounded by my friends. Ace was in the middle of telling a story about some run in with Edward. Wait, _Edward_?

"He was questioning me about my reputation. And the first thing I thought was, you couldn't take it from me even if you tried and I gave it up." Every one started to laugh except me. I looked around trying to find something interesting to keep my mind off of what was to happen after lunch.

My eyes found the Cullen's table, they were all glaring at Ace, seemingly hearing the story he was telling, but I knew they were too far away. The pretty blonde girl turned her attention to me and glared. The saying 'if looks could kill' suddenly popped into my head. Her eyes seemed to be burning with rage as she glared, the buff one, Emmett I presume, placed an arm around her shoulder and turned her head to kiss her. She seemed to calm down a bit after that, but now all of the Cullen's were staring at me.

I turned my attention back to my table as Ace was finishing his story about Edward.

"And he just walked off and I haven't seen him since." Everyone erupted into laughter again as I just stared at the table hoping that no one would notice the stares from the Cullen's that was burning a hole through the back of my head.

"Hey," Christ said pointing to something behind me; "Look at the Cullen's," Kristen turned her head to get a small peek.

"I wonder what they're staring at..." she asked herself more then us. I just kept my attention forward on the stage that was in the back of the lunchroom. So, technically, it wasn't a cafeteria, it was more like a cafetorium. I cross between a cafeteria and an auditorium.

"I think there staring at you, Bella." Noah cut in. Wow, way to go Noah, I was just distracting myself by making up words. I scolded myself for the lack of something better to do to keep my attention elsewhere.

Max started to laugh. "I think—"

"You do that?" Kristen cut in looking at him with a fake shocked expression. Max just made a silly face and continued on with that he was saying before.

"—that Bella is not too happy that the Cullen's are staring at her, and not us." Ace chuckled slightly, turning his head to get a better look of the Cullen's. A hushed silence over came the cafetorium, I could slightly hear the doors open and then close quickly, letting in a cold draft.

A shiver went up the back of my spine when it hit me, but Ace took it the wrong way and thought it was because of the person who just walked through the door.

I held in a gasp as I saw it was Edward Cullen standing in the doorway, looking slowly around the room. When his eyes fell on our table they seemed to stick on me, and Ace, seeing that his arm was wrapped tightly around my waist at the time.

Edward looked pissed as he stalked over to our table, it looked as though he had_ heard _something that he didn't like. Ace's grip on my waist tightened as Edward got closer. When he finally reached our table, which was quickly for me, Ace stood up to face him.

"What do you want _Cullen_." It was more of a statement then a question. Ace, the leader of my clan, the only thing really keeping me from running away, was demanding answers from Edward, a new kid whom seemed harmless, but if you got on his bad side you would notice that he had this... _vampire_ like quality about him. He could look mean and dangerous one second and then nice and sweet the next.

"I want you to leave my family out of your gossiping, Ace _Hemmings_. Or you will have to answer to me." Edward retorted back as he and Ace stood facing each other only about a half a foot apart. Ace looked Edward in the eyes, even though Edward was at least two full inches taller.

"Ohhh, what's the big bad wolf going to do, huh? You see," Ace put on the fake mask on, I knew it was fake too, I was the only one who could see the smirk wanted so badly to slip onto his hansom features. "Edward Cullen, I run this school, hell, I run this town. So you tell me when you wanna go down, I'll be there, but I can't say you will." The smirk he was suppressing made its way to his lips as Edward just stared into his eyes and then moved a little bit closed grabbing his arm and twisting it, causing Ace to take a 180 degree angle as he pinned his arm to his back.

"Don't even sweat it, Hemmings, I'm faster, stronger, and more cunning then you. You name the place and I'll be there." I couldn't believe my ears. And then he just…he walked away. Edward let go of Ace and walked away. Ace turned around quickly and readjusted his jacket. I think he was trying to 'pop his collar' but it didn't work to well. I couldn't help but laugh at the site either. That was a mistake.

"You think this is funny, Swan?" Ace snapped, I gasped this is the first time that he had addressed me by my last name. My eye's immediately narrowed into a glare, hiding all of the surprise that was previously glued onto my face. "Do you like that Cullen guy?" He asked, I could tell that his anger was bubbling up on the inside his eyes looked like they were smoldering with fire.

"Yes, I do, he is a great friend." I said sternly as I stood up to face him, there was a bit of a height difference there too, about a half an inch.

"Well then, why don't you just go and sit with them," he sneered, angered furthermore by my answer.

"Why do I put up with you?" I asked as I tried not to smile for I knew I had the last word as I picked up my book bag and walked out of the cafeteria about two minuets before we were dismissed. My ankle started to hurt like hell at that moment, I groaned softly as I started to limp.

"Hey!" I heard a high girly voice shout out. "Swan!" I heard my last name again, but kept on limping to my next class as I figured out who was calling my name. It was Jessica, the all time school bitch. A semi-strong hand was placed on my shoulder to turn me around, I guessed. But it didn't, I knew who the hand belonged to and I wasn't even going to give her a second of my precious time. "I called you, Swan. Now face me, whore." I smirked as I slowly turned on my heel. Okay, maybe I could give her about ten seconds of my time.

"Stay away from Edward, he's mine. Got that?" 3…2…1…okay, bye. I turned back around and started to limp again this time smiling, beside the fact that my ankle was throbbing with pain. Edward didn't like her and I knew that as a fact, no doubt about it.

Two seconds later the bitch, I mean Jessica, was in front of me and threw a weak, unaimed punch. At that moment everything went into slow motion. I could see Jessica's bony fist as it passed my face. I dropped my book back and punched her back in an instant, yet a couple seconds delayed, reaction. I heard a signifying and satisfying crack noise.

Almost immediately Jessica's hand was on her nose.

"You Bitch!" She screeched at me as she double over in pain and, I guessed, embarrassment as the students saw the whole thing as they walked out of the Cafeteria.

"You might wanna expand your vocabulary if you ever wanna talk to me again, understood?" I asked as a crowd started to form around us.

"Miss Swan!" I heard the principal's voice booming from the crowd. "I would like to see you in my office, now!" I started to head the brink of the small yet compacted circle when I saw the Cullen's all gathered around, watching my every move. Alice was smiling at me, Rosalie was glaring, Jasper was emotionless, Emmett was trying not to laugh, and Edward was smirking the biggest smirk, like he was proud of what I had done. But then…all of their expressions changed when they saw me start to limp, following the principal. Edward looked like he would run at a minutes notice if I started to fall. I wondered what they thought of it, but they probably thought it was just from Jessica.

**TGbyELV**

Unfortunately I got a call home and a two-day suspension. I was pissed. Not only was this going to go on my permanent record, but Ace is pissed at me, just like everyone else, AND to top it all off with a red cherry, my father was going to KILL ME! Literally, I knew I couldn't go home, but I also knew that I had nowhere else to go.

I knew it… I just know that I'm going to die today. My father will see to that. He will beat me until I'm on my deathbed, and then some. I wonder what death feels like, where do you go? If there is a heaven, what does it look like? I will find that out soon, or not at all. My father's told me time and time again that I was going to Hell. I wonder if that's true.

I laughed.

There's nothing like questioning if you're going to Heaven or Hell on your deathbed. Better yet, there's nothing like questioning yourself about this at all.

I laughed again.

I just couldn't believe it, I was laughing at myself. And talking to myself… well thinking. But that's good enough. Anyways, Noah would be staring at me like I was crazy while the rest of the gang would burst out laughing at the sign of my insanity. I could just picture them, all there smiling faces… Except for Ace's. The memories of his stern, furious face… the one that he had made at me when I started to defend Edward. I shouldn't have done that.

But, they new, and they need time to settle in to their place. I had to stand up for them. Ace had made the wrong choice to yell at Edward, thinking it would put him in his place. But he was wrong. It didn't do anything but infuriate him and his family more.

They probably wanted to fight him…

I gasped.

'Or worst, they could sue him!' I thought dramatically. I started laughing at myself, once again. Yeah, I know I'm weird; I know that I will never live to see another day again. But that thought just made me laugh harder. I don't know why, but I just feel like I have to laugh, as if it's going to do me any good.

Then a curtain thought hit me. What should my gravestone say? What _would_ it say? Isabella Marie Swan, hated daughter of the century. Yup that's it,_ Bingo_, _Yatzee_! Is that your final answer? Or would you like to go for double jeopardy? I giggled as I pulled into the driveway of my small 'home', if you could call it that. The police cruiser was in the driveway, looking like it had been there for a while.

'Had the school called my father?' what the only thought I was capable of thinking as I got out of my truck and walked subconsciously to the front door.

It opened with a creak, and I wasn't even a foot inside when I was thrown against a wall. I got up, as fast as I could, and ran for the phone to call for help.

I knew this would be my end; there was no doubt in my mind about it.


	8. Isa

_Sorry for some of the language in these chapters._

**The Guardian**

**Chapter Five- Isa**

He pulled the phone out of the wall. Then he kept saying:

"Why are you making me do this to you?" And other shit like that; I just stared at him coldly. Then he grabbed my hair and we argued as I asked him to leave me be, but, he refused. Charlie put one hand around my throat and squeezed. After about a minuet or so of being unable to breathe right, I kicked him and was able to break away from him and I ran to the front door, again.

Charlie, the 'Police man', caught up to me in the doorway and pushed me to the ground to start punching and kicking me.

I was bleeding too hard to even think properly. The only thought that could pass though my brain… the single thought surprised me to the bone.

_Edward_…

What the fuck—why the hell am I thinking about Edward? Ace is my boyfriend; well at least I think he still is. Edward is just a friend, nothing more. Though the way Alice would talk to me about him, it seemed as though we were in love.

**TGbyELV**

"So… How's it going with Edward?" Alice had asked me once during class. The teacher was, at least, half asleep at him desk right after he had let us talk quietly while he was to 'grade papers'. Right.

"Um, good, I guess. Why are you so interested? I mean it's hard to ask him that when he hasn't been to school in like the past week." I exaggerated. She giggled lightly beside me; I couldn't help but giggle along.

"He's always talking about you; I started to think that you guys were talking on the phone or on AIM or something like that." I shook my head in response as the bell rang.

**TGbyELV**

My father was pounding my head into the floor now. I wanted to laugh so HARD! I mean it was like a 37-year-old man straddling his 17-year-old daughter, slamming her head into the floor repeatedly. Some one could get a seriously wrong picture out of that. I gasped in pain as I heard a loud crack.

Then…oh no! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak…I couldn't move. My vision became blurry with big black spots as I felt the weight on my body being lifted. My eye's shut on there own accord as I felt the blood stream out of the big wound in my head. I was already on my deathbed.

Wow…so this is what it feels like. To be beaten so hard that it kills you. Now I know what they mean by love can kill and tough love. I would have rolled my eyes, but I found that I couldn't. I could barely move my chest to breathe in what little air I could.

I could fell my body being moved, from the cold hard floor…so something that felt warm and…safe? Then there was a big crash, like I could care though, a soothing voice was echoing in my brain. Coaxing me into the darkness…and I let it.

I don't know how much later it was when I woke up, it had felt like a minuet though. A different voice this time was trying to get me awake. He was shaking my shoulders and kept placing a wet towel onto my forehead. I groaned in response to the cold touch, which reminded me of Edwards's skin. The first day that I had actually felt his skin it was piercing cold, leaving a burning sensation in its wake.

I groaned again, as I started to hear voices.

"I can't believe her own father would do that to her." I heard Alice mumbled fast voice, it was usually filled with happiness, but it was filled with sorrow.

"I can't believe that we were too late. We could have prevented all of this." It Edwards voice now.

"How is she?" I heard a voice that I have never heard before in my life, but it sounded and older and sweet.

"Pretty bad, the bleeding finally stopped, but I wouldn't doubt she's still bleeding internally." It was Alice again.

"Bella, honey, wake up." Edward's voice broke through my fogged brain. I moaned in response. "Bella, please." Edward begged. I moaned again and opened my eyes.

"Edward?" My voice rang my own eardrums to the max. I almost closed my eyes but Edward stopped me.

"Please, Bella, don't close your eyes." His sweet voice said. I could have sworn that he was at least a couple inches away from me.

"Edward she can close her eyes if she wants to, what if she's tired. You would be too if that happened to you." I saw Edward give Alice a knowing look before he turned back to me.

"I just don't want to give her the chance to go to sleep again..." he murmured softly, but I still heard. His eye's seemed caring, as did Alice's.

"She wont Edward, I can see that." Alice whispered back, and I made a funny face as they both chuckled at me. It was that I got enough time to look around and I notice that I was not in my house any more. Actually I didn't know where I was at all. All I knew what that I was under a roof with Alice and Edward... and Emmett. As he just walked through the wooden door with a big smile on his face after glancing at me and Edward. I rolled my eyes as I sat up.

"What happened?" I asked, everyone looked away, their faces showing their emotions. Anger.

"You... Your father... he uhh... he was going to kill you." Edward mumbled, turning to look me in the eye, but now all of the Cullen kids were in the room, watching me with pity in their eyes. I tried not to show it, but I was surprised. How could they have known? I have never told anyone anything. Not even my best of friends.

"We can explain how we know." Edward said quickly.

What is this kid a mind reader? What the...! Now he's smiling. Does this guy confuse me or what?

* * *

**Edward P.o.v **

Her emotions where places clearly on her face for everyone to see. I could tell that she was trying to hide it but it wasn't going to work. She was surprised how we knew.

"We can explain how we know." I mumbled just loud for her to hear. Her emotions changed and I swear I heard Jasper chuckle. Her expression was priceless it made me smile. She was trying to hard to not show her feeling when she already was. Carlisle and Esme came in right then, good timing to. It looked like Bella was going to ask me something because he expression changed again into an angered one. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly as I stood from my stop on the edge of the bed, letting Carlisle have complete access to her.

"Bella, this is our father Carlisle." I introduced them.

"Hello, Isabella." He shook her hand gently. "This is my wife Esme." Esme and Bella shook hands before Carlisle shooed everyone out of the room except for me, of course. His excuse:

_I don't want Bella to freak out if she's left alone with a male adult._ He thought to me, it was reasonable. But then he should have had Alice stay or something. He was up to something but he was blocking his thoughts now. Just like everyone else in the house, well, except for Emmett. But they never tell him anything. (**Heh, I love Emmett.) **

"Now Isabella,"

"Bella." She had corrected him; he smiled back and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Bella, do you remember anything that happened?" He asked her.

* * *

**Bella P.o.v. **

I shook my head lightly. I had exactly no memory of what happened. Well, except of what Edward had said. My father had beaten me so hard that I had no memory left. They both must of read my mind. I was really starting to get frustrated with this.

"Bella, yes, your father had beaten you. Edward and Alice had gotten there right in the nick of time though. If it weren't for them, you might not be here right now. And no one would of known." Awwww…that's sweet. Wait, what?

"How did you know?" I asked looking to Edward who had retreated to the corner wall of the room. He didn't show his emotion but I could tell he was racking his brain for something to say.

"Bella, that's not important right now. But we promise to tell you later." Carlisle cut in, saving Edward. He and I sighed at the same time. After I was silent for a moment, Carlisle pulled out some doctor looking things and started a small check up on me. I guess there was nothing more to discus.

* * *

**Edward P.o.v. **

After the small check up that Carlisle had given Bella, she looked tired. After all she was laying a bed, _my _bed. I don't think that she even noticed that she was in a guy's room. That or she couldn't tell the difference. Carlisle left with one last thought.

_Let her sleep Edward, she's been out for three days_. I sighed to myself.

"Isa, you need sleep." I said in a seductive voice as I walked back over to the side of the bed. She sighed, seemingly not affected by my tone of voice.

"Edward I'm not tired." She countered. I made a face that I was told looked 'sexy'.

"Yes, you are Isa." I said sitting down on the edge of the bed and leaned back so one bare footed leg was on the bed and the other was hanging off, making weird circles in the soft carpet. Some habit I believed I had taken from my real mother.

"No, Edward. I'm not. And It's Bella. Not 'Isa'." She made an indifference face that quickly changed into one of anger as she saw no waver in my expression.

"Oh, Bella. Silly, silly Bella." I chuckled, as I saw her eyes glaze over for a moment before returning to their normal brown color. I smiled secretly, it was beginning to work.

_Edward, Carlisle said to make her go to sleep, no piss her off._ I chuckled at Jasper's choice of words. I was the same reaction from Bella again. I knew how to get her to sleep now. "Bella...why don't you wanna go to sleep?" I moved my arm so it was around her small shoulders. I could feel a small shiver of excitement running up and down both of our spines. But that just made me want to keep my arm there no matter how much I had to move it later.

I heard her mumble something but it was incoherent to my ears. I chuckled again, leaning in so she could feel my body beside hers now. Her eyes seemed to be off somewhere else, probably just like her mind, which I just so unluckily am not able to hear. I almost sighed, but it would of blown everything that I was working for.

"Bella…you know you need to sleep." I was breathing into her ear now, her eye's slowly closing. I smiled, almost done.

_You're seducing her aren't you? _I heard Alice's thoughts coming into my brain like a bullet. Damn, could she think and _talk_ fast. Sometimes it hurt to even _try_ and listen to her think. What am I doing? I'm almost done, and I'm leaving the task unfinished.

"Bella, nothing will happen. I swear." That was the key. Her eyes drooped closed, fast asleep.


	9. Cullen Vampires?

_Haha KJ you never fail to amaze me with your reviewing skills. Ace is kind of silly on the inside, which we haven't seen any of yet, but when he is around his gang he has to act mature because he would be risking his status as leader._

**The Guardian**

**Chapter Six- Cullen Vampires?**

**Bella P.o.v. **

What only seemed like five minuets later, I woke up from a very refreshing sleep. I turned on my side, hitting something hard and cold, sending an involuntary shiver up my spine. I smiled at the feeling, something that I have never felt before, I liked it.

I heard a small chuckle and a muscular and cold arm made a circular pattern in my back. My eyes shot open and was met a very muscular chest. I made a muffled gasp as I pushed myself back. Edward chuckled from beside and I couldn't help but blush.

"Awwww, you don't like me?" He chuckled out with a small pout on his face. But he couldn't keep it there it was replaced with an amused look and then a serious look as he got up from the bed and offered his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up and off the bed.

"Carlisle wants to talk to you." I was puzzled as he opened the door for me.

"You call your father by his first name?"

"My adoptive father, remember?" Oh, I had forgotten that. I blushed a little bit more as we got down the stairs. I saw Every Cullen sitting next to their 'Mate' as I would like to call them for a lack of a better word. Rose with Emmett on one side of the love seat. Jasper and Alice on the other. Girls in the guys lap. Carlisle and Esme on the long black couch, leaving room for Edward and I. As we sat down I noticed that almost everyone was tense. Especially Jasper, his face would contort every once and a little while. But it was only for a split second and then it would be back to normal.

I almost laughed when Emmett put his hand up on Rose's thigh and she bushed it off. But Carlisle started to speak.

"Bella, we have to tell you something."

* * *

**Edward P.o.v. **

"Bella, we have to tell you something." _Edward we have to tell her it's to only way. Charlie thinks that she has run away and if she goes back there she will die._ I couldn't believe what I was hearing. We were just about to tell a girl that we all hardly even know our biggest secret ever.

"Bella, you wonder how Edward and Alice were able to know where you would be and what was happening?" Carlisle took a deep unneeded breath. _Edward it's for the best._ "It's because we are all Vampire's. You see some of us have special abilities that they have taken over from there human life. Like Edward reads minds, and Alice has vision's." Bella, as I had expected, was shocked. but she didn't scream and run away. She just sat there, taking it all in.

"So, you drink blood?" I chuckled, she didn't care what we were just that we weren't going to hurt her.

* * *

**Bella P.o.v. **

I kept feeling this wave of calmness washing over to me and I glared at the first person, well vampire, which my gut told me. Which was surprisingly Jasper. He glared right back before leaning back against the love seat and another wave of calm came over me.

"Quit it." I said, still glaring at him. Edward chuckled as did everyone but Jasper.

"How did you know?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"Just a small hunch."

"Probably the same way she stops me from reading her mind." Edward cut in.

"I stop you from reading my mind?" I asked.

"Yeah, you do, and it's quiet frustrating." Edward countered placing his chin on my shoulder. His breath smelt sweet, with as small tint of blood. I held my breath as my stomach starts to churn with queasiness. I looked towards Emmett who was making a funny face.

"Bella…?" Edwards's velvet voice was in my ear. "Breathe." He demanded softly. But I shook my head.

"Bella, Bella Marie, Breathe." Edward spun me on his lap so that I was facing him. He was partially glaring partially begging. I mad a gagging sound as I turned my head to the side.

"Boy, you need a breath-mint." I said as I stood and shook my head. Everyone was laughing as Edward scowled.

"What's wrong with my breath?" He pouted as he asked this and I couldn't help but laugh along with the family.

"Honey," I started taking his hand. "It smells like blood." I made a half grin as he checked his breath. Alice and Emmett were laughing on the floor now.

"Bella…you…half to…come over…MORE!" She managed to choke out between laughs. Then her face suddenly became serious as her eyes became distant.

"Alice…?" I said slowly looking over to her as she jerked slightly. Jasper was by her side in an instant as everyone but Edward and I was by her side.

"Alice…Alice?" Jasper was shaking her as she jerked more. I wanted to see Alice, but Edward was holding me back.

"Don't go. If she hits you, even by accident, she could hurt you." He whispered in my ear, a small shiver made its way up my spine. I just nodded as I heard Alice gasp and then she appeared in front of me.

Edward had no time to react as Alice had me pulled into a tight hug. "Oh, Bella! I can't believe I didn't see it before!" She said in a sad tone, I could barely breathe she was hugging me so tight.

Edward noticed this and gave Alice a warning look and she let go.

"You didn't notice what earlier?" Emmett and Esme asked at the same time, before smiling at each other.

"This." Alice stated as she pulled up my sleeve the tiniest bit. Everyone gasped as she uncovered a small potion of small cuts I had made myself a little bit earlier in the week. They were just small cuts across my wrist.

"Bella!" Edward gritting threw his teeth I pulled my sleeve back down and glared at Alice.

"Yes…" I asked slowly turning to him.

"What were you doing?"

"..." I didn't answer I just hung my head and thought about what I was planning on doing. I had wanted to get back at my father for making me live threw my own personal Hell. I had wanted to take myself out of this world before he got he chance, that would have made him so mad. Then he would be alone and he would know how I felt my entire life.

"She was planning on taking her own life away, she was going to write a letter to her father telling him that he had no right to take away someone life, and that she did it on her own." Alice explained.

"What the...?" Emmett's voice came again, I didn't look up for fear of their expressions. "Why did you want to kill you self, Bella?" He asked, I looked up, slowly, and looked him in the eye.

"I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T" I paused for a moment waiting for him to put it all together. "Do you know what that means?" I asked quietly as my vision became bury. It may be because I was crying, but I felt no water.

"Bella?" I heard Edwards's soft voice. "Are you okay?" His voice drifted off as I felt myself swaying.

Then I started to cough, I felt like I couldn't breathe. A soft, thick liquid filled my mouth and spilled over my lips. My chest was burning as well as my throat.

"Oh my..." I heard an unidentifiable voice as gravity took its affect. I was sure that I had onto my knees as I struggled for air. A hard hand was rubbing smoothing circles on my back as I heard soft footsteps leading away from me.

What was happening to me? I asked myself as I saw a think black sheet cover my vision. The hand was now still on my back as I collapsed into a puddle of my own blood.

* * *

**Edward P.o.v. **

"Bella?" I asked as Jasper and Alice gave me a small warning look. "Are you okay?" I asked, my voice strong, Bella looked like she had just seen a ghost, she was paler then usual and her eyes wouldn't focus.

Then she started to cough. It was loud and raspy. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that she was dieing. Then I, and the rest of my family, noticed that she had no time to breathe in between coughs. I was worried now as I placed my hard hands on her back to sooth her.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked softly as Bella made a small choking sound and blood spilled over her small pink lips. By the time the blood hit the floor, Emmett and Rosalie had a out-of-control Jasper in an arm lock and were dragging him away, Esme and Alice following them. Carlisle and myself tried to figure out what was wrong with Bella as she hit the floor on her knees.

A small hand was wrapped around her throat, with her fore head on the ground, as she continued to cough up blood. It smelled so sweet, I didn't know if I could take it.

Edward, I heard Carlisle's thoughts. Stop breathing, it will make it a whole lot easier. I did as he said and I held my breath.

What is wrong, Bella? I asked myself as she completely stopped coughing, and breathing.

"BELLA!" I yelled as he small frail body tumbled over, onto the cold floor.

Isabella was worrying me. She had been unconscious for two weeks and hasn't made a single movement or any sign of life. The rest of the gang had come back in after Carlisle and I had cleaned up the blood and had taken Bella to rest in my room. I haven't hunted since she had been out, I just had a feeling that if I left Bella, she may never has had no contact with us since, well, lets just put it this way. He won't be standing on his own for a few—six—months.

"Edward, you eyes are darker then the sky." Esme said as she gestured to the darkened sky out-side. It was about 2:00 in the morning, and there was a new moon today. Esme placed a hand on my shoulder and I tightened my grip on Bella's hand. I was on my knees next to her, and her features were as beautiful as ever. They were so…peaceful. Even in a event like this she looked as happy as can be.

I accidentally made a small whimpering sound, but stopped it as soon as I realized.

"Edward, please you need to hunt. Please, for me?" Esme sweet voice asked. I sighed inwardly.


	10. Hunting

**The Guardian**

**Chapter Seven- Hunting**

"Mom," I addressed her by her 'formal' name. "You don't understand. If I leave Bella…I don't know what will happen…" I hung my head as unshed tears worked there way to my eyes, though that would never fall. Did I mention that I was a bit more emotional, too?

"Edward, your brothers can take care of her. We can take care of her, you need to take care of yourself." She said slowly, meaning for me to comprehend. But I was enraged.

"Mom, Carlisle and I are the only ones who can stand her blood!" I yelled as I stood to face her, accidentally knocking her back. She made a small gasp, this is the most movement that I had made in a long time, besides bringing in water and liquid foods in for Bella. "What if she wakes up and I'm not here? What if she bleeds again!?" I asked as Carlisle and Emmett rushed in. Carlisle comforted Esme while Emmett came and held my arms against my back. Trying to calm me down, yeah right! What am I some kind of Animal!?

_Edward_, Carlisle's voice entered my frantic mind. _You're scaring Esme. Get a grip on your barbaric behavior and go hunting. That what you need. You're harming family._

I started to growled before Emmett clamped an over-sized hand around my throat. It immediately cut off my air supply, stopping the loud sound.

"Take him hunting, weather he likes it or not." Carlisle stated, I knew that I better not resist, but what could it hurt. The love of my life could die, in more then one way, my family was starting to get on my nerves, AND my brothers' grip is TOO STRONG!!!!!!!!

Emmett nodded in response to our father and tried to shove me out the door. He may be the stronger one, but I was still the fastest and most obsessed. I struggled to place my feet firmly on the doorframe, but I managed. I bent my knees and shot backwards, right into Emmett. He lost his balance and fell to the floor, but before then he had twisted his body around, leaving me to be pinned to the floor rather then him.

My growls got louder as I started thrashing against his hold, harder and harder as I continued on.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Stop it this instant!" I heard Carlisle shout from a few feet away, he had shooed Esme out of the room, I tried to hear her thoughts but they were blocked. I kept on thrashing until my muscles felt like they were on fire, like they couldn't move another inch. But even then I pressed on, thinking of Bella. Thinking about how I could loose her, I certainly was NOT going to change her, to damn her to this life.

Esme had stalked back into the room quietly, trying to make sure that I couldn't hear. But you mine-as-well stomp your feet as loud and hard as you possibly can. I could still hear her as I saw her pass something to Carlisle.

"Are you sure this will work? I mean, isn't it still in testing?" Her worried voice echoed into my ears. I loosened up on the thrashing so I could hear exactly what she was saying. But Carlisle shook his head.

"I am almost 100 percent sure that this will work." Esme nodded as Carlisle slowly made his way over to Emmett and me. I was still firmly 'nailed' to the carpeted floor as he bent down on one knee. I was breathing hard threw my nose and I had completely stopped moving now. If my heart were still beating, it would be in over-drive right now.

"Edward," Okay, that's it. I am changing my name. I knew that I should have sooner. My name was really starting to get on my nerves. It's always Edward this and Edward that. How come it's always me!? Why does everything always happen to me?! I looked, cough, cough glared into Carlisle's golden eyes. He stared back, unmoving for a second. I took this time to look at what he held firmly in his left hand. A big, pointy needle. I mentally shivered, when I was human, I had hated shots, and I still do. The tube connecting to the needle was filled with a weird looking purple substance. "If you are not going to do this the easy way, you are forcing me to use lethal injection." My eyes widened as I saw his thumb on the pump of the needle. He was serious.

I scolded him. "You wouldn't dare." I said in my deathly tone. He glared for a second before he reached for my arm. Emmett still held me firmly in place as he got nearer. I started thrashing again, only this time, twice as hard and twice as fast. I started to yell to. Carlisle yelled for Rosalie and Alice to come and help, and they did. Gleefully. I was being held down by three vampires and being injected with something, I didn't even know what it was, by another.

WHAT. THE. HELL!

They re-positioned themselves and me. I was now pinned flat on the warm floor with Emmett holding down my arms and Rose and Alice holding down my ankles. I. Was. Furious. But I couldn't even move a bit if I wanted to. How do I know this? I've tried, many times in face.

"Edward you forced this upon yourself." Carlisle said as he touched the needle to my skin, but I didn't want it. I yanked my arm so hard I thought I pulled it out of my own socket. I had yanked it right out of Emmett's grasp and could move it on my own free will. Well at least for two seconds I could. Then Emmett AND Esme were securely holding me down. I growled as Carlisle sighed.

"Your making this move difficult then it needs to be, Edward." He stated as his eyes glittered for a moment before a wide smirk was placed on his features. I don't know why, but I hated that smirk. A smirk on him was BAD NEWS! Carlisle slowly tilted my head to the side, exposing my neck as he held it tightly with one and jabbed the needle into my skin with the other.

He slowly injected it, the purple liquid. And I felt energized. I felt like I could lift the world's population without any problem. But then, after a minuet or two, when he took out the needle, I felt…sleepy?

"That should do." I heard Carlisle say. "This is a serum for vampires. It will relax his muscles so that he can't feel anything or really see or hear anything. I basically puts you into a daze where you can't move." He explained.

"So its basically a sleeping pill, in a liquid form." Emmett boasted, that's when I realized that they had all let go and were sitting around me. I felt my eyelids droop.

"Right, except you don't fall asleep. Just in a, trance, you could say." Oh, so that's why I couldn't feel anything, and their voices were fuzzy, I felt a cold pair of hands lightly shake me, and then saw Carlisle's face in my line of vision. I was still flat on my stomach on the floor, with my head tilted to the side.

"Edward." He started simply as he waved a hand in front of my face. I wanted to slap it away, or growl. To do SOMETHING. But I couldn't do a goddamn thing. "Hey Edward, can you speak?" He asked lightly.

I made a low growling sound before my vocals were totally shut down. "I just want to make sure that it's working properly." He started at her took my hand gently in his. "Edward squeeze my hand as hard as you can." I wanted to smirk, but my face was numb. I enclosed my fingers around his palm. And squeezed as hard as I could. I noticed that I was shaking from the effort as I saw Carlisle visibly wince.

I kept squeezing as hard as I possibly could when I saw Carlisle smirking, AGAIN. "He's weakening. Look at his grip, he can barley hold on." Everyone either gasped at the effect it had on me, or they were giggling after the fight I had put up.

* * *

Narrator P.o.v

Edwards's hands slowly slid from Carlisle's as his head lolled to one side. Everyone was smiling now, they had won the battle.

"Emmett, this will only last an hour or so. I need you to take Edward out to the forest and don't allow him back here until he is well fed." Emmett nodded as he placed Edward's limp arm around his shoulder.

"Got it, chief." He said seriously as he turned to Jasper who had watched the whole scenario from the doorframe. "Hey, Jazz. Can you come too, I'm going need some help with this one."

"Hey Jasper. What emotion is he feeling right now? Is he mad?" Esme asked, curious. Jasper started at Edward for a moment before smiling.

"Oh I feel a disturbance in the force."

Every one laughed for a minute before they heard a soft weak voice cut threw their happiness.

"Edward…?"

* * *

**Ace P.o.v Hemmings House**

"It has been TWO FRIGGING WEEKS!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Noah and Max, Christ and Kristen started at me, just as pissed off as I was. "She hasn't been in school for two weeks…" I started more slowly, trying to control myself. "What…happened?" I thought of the worst things possible.

"She was only suspended for one week. But now she's gone for TWO!" I couldn't hold myself together any longer. I was going insane. My girlfriend MAY have an abusive father AND she got suspended for a week. And to top it all off these past two weeks were horrible! Everyone in the school was getting rowdy, starting fights for no reason, and cursing each other out.

"Ace," Noah piped up. "Haven't you notice some on else, or should I say a lot of someone's, have been out for the past two weeks two." I looked at her strange and started to think of who it could be. But then it hit me like an Airplane striking land. The _Cullen's_.

"Your right Noah." I turned to the rest of my gang with a smug smile on my face. "I think it's time we pay a little visit to our _dear_ friends."

""When?" Kristin asked standing up as she heard a door slam. It was 5:00 in the morning when I had gathered everyone at my house before school to talk about this.

"I'm thinking right after school." I was really confident that they knew where Bella was _and_ I could most likely get my chance to beat_ him_ up now. Hm, with Bella 'away' I don't have to hold back on our little Edward here. I shuttered. I hated that name, it was so old fashion. What was this kid born in the 80's?

* * *

**Narrator P.o.v. Cullen House**

"Edward…?" The sweet voice rang. Every body stopped to look at the small girl lying on the black bed. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Bella…" Edward whispered as his older brother Emmett held him, keeping him up right.

"Huh?" Carlisle said as he made his way over to Edward. "You're not suppose to be able to talk." Edward made a small grunting sound as he tried to stand on his own two feet.

"Carlisle…" Esme whispered, still starring at Bella's awakening form. "You think…his body is able to put off the serum?" Carlisle shook his head as Edward stumbled right back into Emmett's arms.

"Come on, little bro, we will be back." He directed the last statement to the family as he disappeared, with Edward.

"Mmmm…" Bella made a lot of different sounds as she slowly sat up. "What happened?" She asked as Carlisle started to look over her.

"We really have no clue…" Carlisle replied. Bella looked around.

* * *

**Bella P.o.v.**

Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Carlisle. I had heard Emmett's voice saying something about leaving. But I heard nothing from Edward…or Jasper.  
"Where is everyone?" I asked slowly, my throat was killing me. It felt like it was on fire.

"Emmett and Jasper just took Edward to go hunting." I nodded as if I knew what he was talking about. Hunting? As in guns and knifes…or vampire teeth and blood?

"As in Vampire, Bella." Alice piped up practically bouncing off the walls. How could someone be so happy and giggly? Doesn't that get annoying after awhile. Always having to be happy. I realized what she had said and nodded. Carlisle had finished my check up and he just said that I had a sore throat and then shooed everyone out.

"Bella," He said turning back to me from the door. "Why didn't you tell us that your father.. did _that_..?" That's the reason why I don't tell my friends. They would ask me the same question and I would give the same answers.

"Do what?" I asked as if it was nothing, as if my life were perfect. But if that were the case then I wouldn't be here, no would I?

"Don't pretend like you don't know, Bella. Your father beats you." He said sternly, I winced inwardly. It seemed so bad when said out loud.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I was so used to this, I don't even know why. I just so used to lying to Ace and Noah. Carlisle gave me a knowing look before smiling.

"We must talk later," Was all that he said before getting up and leaving, before telling me that Edward would be back soon.


	11. Wakening

**The Guardian**

**Chapter Eight-Wakening**

**Edward P.o.v**

Emmett had to literally drag me out of the car. I could see again, I could ever since Bella woke up. Emmett ran to the nearest tree, in the middle of the forest, and set me down. Not to softly I might say.

"Edward the sooner you feed, the sooner you will get to see Bella." This perked me up, though I didn't show it. I was never going to forgive them for this. Never. And that can be a long time when you have all the time in the world. Literally. I didn't even look at him as I stood up slowly, trying not to fall back down. My legs were still a little woozy, but I could take it.

"Edward..." I ran as fast as I could away from him. I knew he was going to say that he was sorry, but I wouldn't have forgiven him anyways. I jumped on the first deer that I go and drank it dry. Then another and another. As soon as I was done with, what I thought, was my fifth one, I was Emmett starring at me from behind.

"What?" I asked rudely as he blinked a couple of times. It wasn't like me to be this way.

"You... you know you just devoured 10 deer in under a minuet, right?" I. was. Shocked.

"I did what now?"

**TGbyELV**

No one has ever eaten more then two deer, or other animal, in one filling. And I had _ten_. Either I was really hungry or there is something wrong with me. God I just hope that it was the first one, at least that's what I was relaying on.

"Can we go now or are you going to keep me here against my will?" I asked him, disregarding the ten dead deer 'sleeping' in front of me.

'_What was that?_' Emmett asked me threw his thoughts. I made a funny face, but he was being completely serious. I looked around, searching for the reason that I wasn't sitting with _my_ Bella right now. Whoa... that was random. Since when did I call her mine? She's not mine, she's Ace's. No wait she's no ones. She's not a piece of property to be owned. She's a human being.

I shook my head -earning a weird stare from Emmett- to clear those thoughts.

"Em, I don't hear anything." I said, he sniffed the air, his eyes widened, and he covered him mouth and backed towards me.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, trying not to disturb the air too much.

'_There are humans coming!_' He whispered into my mind. I glanced around briefly before sniffing the air. It smelled appetizing, but I wasn't hungry at the least bit. There were two in all, not enough to have a good reason to be this far into the woods. Both were males, too. That's a surprise; usually you would only find couples hiking in the woods together. To Emmett they would smell so good that he might not be able to resist.

My arm tightened around Emmett's forearm, holding him back just in case.

They smelled like a lot of different wild animals, the most dominant one was bear, though. But their blood smelled like rain and something that I couldn't describe. I pulled Emmett towards the edge of the forest.

"Come on Em, let's go." I said sternly, he nodded and rushed out of the forest at full speed. I looked back once more before running after him.

* * *

**Ace P.o.v.**

I heard voices that sounded very familiar, well only one did. I absolutely hated that voice, it was low and velvety. It was the voice of Edward Cullen. I held my arm out in front of Max, stopping him.

"Do you hear that?" I asked, turning my body to face where the two voices were coming from.

"What's what?" He asked looking around; I glared at him for a moment.

"Don't answer a question with a question." I knew that I was behaving like an ass, but I was pissed that Bella might be hanging around the Cullen kids. I wouldn't admit this out loud, but I was scared. I was scared that Bella would fall for that Cullen boy, and leave me in the dust.

"Sorry," Max apologized, bringing me back to reality. "Is that Edward?" He asked hearing that same voice that I had, it was coming from a small clearing a few yards to our left. We moved stealthily towards them.

"_What's wrong?_" Emmett, I think was his name, moved closer to Edward, covering his mouth like he had smelt something awful. We could see them now, threw a small opening in the brush that surrounded us. I _almost_ gasped when I saw, at _least_, ten dead deer surrounding the Cullen boys. What are they? I thought to myself.

Edward grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him out of the forest.

"Come on, Em, let's go." He said sternly, Emmett nodded stiffly and rushed out of the forest too fast to be human, with Edward following after him.

"There's something not right about them, and I intend to figure it out." I voiced my thoughts out loud as I turned away from the scene to get what we had originally came to get. Ingredients to a numbing 'potion', you could call it.

* * *

**Edward P.o.v.**

We rushed back to the house as fast as we possibly could, with Emmett's driving (I was still a little woozy from the shot), and the whole time just wondering if the humans had seen anything that might mark as 'out of the ordinary'.

The minute the car rolled close enough to the house, I jumped out and ran to the front door. I was aiming for my bedroom, where I knew Bella would be residing, where she was waiting for my return, hopefully.

As I ran to my room I could hear Carlisle asking me if I had fed enough. I nodded to myself though I knew that he couldn't see it. I was still pretty pissed off at my family. They should have respected my decision to stay with Bella, she had woken up, and I would have gone hunting, just a little bit later.

I was almost certain that Emmett would tell them the minute they asked what happened.

"Bella..." I whispered her name, she was sleeping. I entered the room slowly, kneeling down beside the bed.

Now I knew why Ace loved her so much. She was helplessly beautiful, and has a charmingly sweet personality. The only problem was that she was abused. She doesn't deserve a father like that, hell; she doesn't deserve life like that. She's like a beautiful broken Angel. And I am her Guardian.

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, the Guardian.

* * *

**Bella P.o.v.**

I. Was. Exhausted. I must have only slept for 3 hours, but I couldn't go back to sleep. There was someone beside me, stroking my hair softly, trying not to wake me. I groaned and the hand stopped, suddenly, and untangled for my hair.

"Edward..." I mumbled as I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry at first but then I could see his beautiful, flawless face.

"Bella..." He whispered back. "Are you feeling alright?" His voice was music to my ears. I wondered why Ace's voice didn't have that affect on me. Maybe I... no, I couldn't be, could I? I sat up as he sat on the bed next to me.

"Bella…" Edward dragged my name out as long as he could, waving his hand in front of my face, trying to being me back t reality. I took a hold of his hand and looked him straight in his golden eyes.

"Yes?" I asked, letting go of his hand. He smiled crookedly. I loved that smile, it always seemed to brighten things up.

"You spaced for a second there," He stated, and I couldn't help but smile at the look that he was giving. He looked so vulnerable, so innocent. But I knew better then to believe that. He was a vampire, as was the rest of his 'family'. I should be scared out of my mind right now, but I felt a strong sense of protection. I don't think that they would hurt even if they had too.

"Oh, sorry. And yes, I am feeling just fine." I answered, still smiling.

"Your sure? Do you need anything?" I almost sighed as he continued to question me. I shook my head to almost everything that he asked. He froze for a moment, his eyes glazing over for a split second before returning back to their normal state. I cocked my head to the side, consciously worrying about what he had 'heard' or 'saw'.

"What?" He asked looking really smug now. I gave him a small smug look, copying him, before I leaned back a little.

"What did you just 'see'?" I know I guessed that he had seen something, his eyes don't glaze over like that every time someone thinks about something.

"Oh, nothing." I could hear Alice giggling from down stairs as Edward leaned closer to me. My breathing turned into short, small, gasps. Edward's grin widened as he noticed the changes in me.

"How come when Ace gets that close, you don't do that?" He voiced the question that had formed in my head. I looked puzzled for a moment before recovering.

"I don't know, I'm probably used to him." I came up with the lamest excuse. And I could tell then he wasn't buying it. Edward leaned in even closer, his eyes sparkling from the small bit of sunlight coming threw the window curtain. My heart started to beat frantically. Why was he doing this to me? Does he like me? No, that's absurd. Edward Cullen, the most perfect boy in the universe, couldn't like me even if I was the last _person _on earth.


	12. Offering

**The Guardian**

**Chapter Nine- Offering**

"And what about that?" Edward asked, hearing my heartbeat. I felt the all-to-familiar heat creeping up to my cheeks. Yeah, that's nice. This is when I blush, yet I have almost never blushed from Ace. I could feel and I could hear Edward's chuckle as he rested his forehead against mine. His sweet breath intoxicated me as he lent in further, our lips brushing for a split second.

My heart skipped a beat, and I swore I felt fireworks. I saw Edward smile before he lent in again and kiss me, this time longer. His lips were cold and hard, but they fit against mine like they were molded, and meant to be there. I faintly heard the doorbell ring, but we both ignored it as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he relaxed against me. I guess that he was expecting this, he, nor I, pulled away until there was a frightening slam to the door of his room. I slowly watched Ace's figure appear next to me as he pulled me out of a stunned Edwards arms and onto the cold hard floor.

"Why do you think you can take me girl, Cullen!?" Ace's voice roared and echoed threw-out the house. "She's my property!" I could feel my eyes blaring as I stood up and took a stand.

"I am no body's property!" I screamed, Edward looked at me, scared.

"Shut the hell up!" Ace yelled back, turning to face me, right before he slapped me hard across the face, at firth there was a small prick, like a needle, but it faded away as I was wheeled back by the force. I fell to the ground and slid across the floor hitting my head against the tall bookcase. Books fall on top of me as I faintly heard Edward yelling my name.

Everything was getting fuzzy, and started turning into doubles. I felt a small trickle down the side of my cheek. I couldn't move my hand to see what it was.

"_Bella_…_stay_…_me_…" I heard Edwards voice as something cleared away all the books on top of me. My breathing came in short gasps, as before, but my heartbeat was erratically slow.

"Edward…" I whispered, as I heard Ace yelling in the back round. I groaned internally as Edwards' cold hands touch my burning skin.

"Bella, Bella…" Edward shook me lightly. My eyelids began to fall close as they became too heavy.

"Bella, stay with me!" Edward whispered into my ear as I heard Ace yell for help, before everything when silent.

Beep…beep…beep…beep…I groaned inwardly at the annoying beeping sound that was coming from somewhere to my right. I tried to move my arm to turn off the alarm but I found that it was hooked up to something. I slowly opened my eyes, only to be blinded by a really bright light. I groaned and closed my eyes tightly, before turning my head to the side. I felt a slight movement and opened my eyes again this time avoiding the light and looked around.

I was in an all white room, with many machines surrounding me, one of them being a heart rate monitor. When I looked around again I saw three moving bodies. Two male and one female.

"She's awake." Alice's musical voice rang threw my head that had suddenly started pounding. Well now I knew who the female was.

"Bella? Wake up honey. Can you hear me?" This time it was Edward's smooth voice. I would have smiled if it were not for my dizziness. "Bella?" He asked again as he shook me with as little force as he possibly could. A flash of Ace stuck in my head and I went into defense mode. My heart started to speed up, via heart monitor, and I started to jerk away from his touch.

"Get away!" I yelled as the third person finally spoke. It was Carlisle.

"Alice, call in the nurse and get restraints. Edward hold her down." He instructed while he checked my I.V quickly. I was crying now, I could get Ace's picture out of my mind, and then Charlie's came right up next to his.

"NO!" I thrashed harder and Edward tried desperately not to hurt me while he was holding me down.

"Bella calm down, it's me Edward. We won't hurt you Bella, please calm down... Shhh..." I barely even heard his words as the nurses came in and restrained me to the hospital bed. Even though I could barely move I continued to thrash around, so Carlisle said that he would sedate me so that I would calm down, but I hate needles.

I tried to gain control of my breathing and my heartbeat, anything to stay away from the needles. I thought to myself.

"That's right Bella. Every thing's fine now, no one can hurt you." You shouldn't make a promise that you are not able to keep. I took a deep breath and blinked a couple of times. Everything was alright for now as long as _they_ didn't come, I would be fine.

"Dr. Cullen, Miss. Swan has a visitor." A nurse informed us. Carlisle looked puzzled.

"Who?" He asked Edward looked on edge.

"Her father." She replied, Edward copying her under his breath. Carlisle looked to me for a second before denying the request for him to visit. The look on my face must have told him I was frightened. After a few more tests Dr. Carlisle left me alone with Edward and Alice, who made a stupid excuse, leaving shortly after.

"Are you sure your feeling okay Bella?" Edward asked me, moving over to the side of me bed very slowly. I think that he was afraid of scaring me, that he though that the tantrum I had earlier was from him.

"Yes, Edward. I feel fine, the question is are you okay?" I countered with a sluggish expression. I was suddenly very tired and felt as though I had not slept for months on end.

"Yeah, Bella. I'm perfectly fine, now that I know that you will be okay." He whispered the last part, afraid that I would reject him. Did he not believe the feelings that he had when we kissed? Or did he just think that I had different ones, ones for Ace instead.

"Edward, I..." I saw his eyes light up, waiting for me to say something. "I... don't know how to say this..." His eyes dropped just as fast as they light. I smiled and let my eyes droop to a half-closed level. "Edward can you come here?" I motioned him with my finger as he leaned in closer.

"What?" He asked genitally as he leaned in just a small bit closer. Our lips were just a few inches apart now, close enough for a kiss.

"Can I have a kiss?" I asked softly, if he were human I don't think that he would have heard it. He smirked a little before leaning down the rest of the way and brushing against my lips. It was sweet and felt nothing like Ace's ever did.

"BELLA!" A familiar rough drunk voice shouted my name as they opened the door and barged right in. "Isabella Marie Swan, do you know how much worry you have caused me!" Charlie's tone turned into sweet rough voice as he noticed Edward standing just a couple feet away from me. He still thought that no body knew of the abuse, like the Cullen's were that stupid.

"I'm sorry, dad." I could almost see the glare that was trying to make its way up to his face, but he dismissed it the best he could.

"It's fine, Bella. As long as your safe now." This was getting creepy. Charlie was a very good actor, and that was scary. Does Edward still believe Charlie is abusive? Of course he has to, he saw it with his own eyes. I looked over to Edward only to find his face filled with Joy and happiness.

"I don't think that I have met you yet, son. What's your name?" Charlie asked like the 'good' father he was trying to be.

"Edward Cullen, sir." Edward replied with a big grin on his face, before taking a few steps away from me to shake hands with Charlie.

"Edward, I've heard so much about your father, Carlisle, down at the station." Edward nodded and continued his conversation with Charlie for another few minuets, before slowly closing it and making his way back over to me. When I looked into his eyes now I saw sorrow, and anger. But his body language showed that he was confident and he was happy. Wow was that boy just as good as an actor as my father or what? I for one, could not act for my life.

Charlie gave me a warning look, which meant he was silently saying something. Something as to 'get this boy out of here, we need to talk'. Yet there was a happy grin that seemed to be plastered onto his face.

"Um, hey Edward." Edward looked me in the eye, and he already knew that whatever I was going to say was not going to be true.

"Yes, what is it Bella?" He asked sweetly, showing that he knew what I was going to say.

"Could you leave for a couple of minutes? My father and I need to talk, _alone_." Edward nodded and smiled once more at me before kissing my fore head. When he looked me in the eye again it was a totally different expression. He was telling me that I shouldn't be alone with him, and to call him if I needed anything.

"Bye, Charlie." He said happily before leaving the room, it fell quiet for a moment. I knew that Edward was right outside the door, listening intently on what we were about to exclaim to each other.

"Bella, do you know how much money you are costing me!?" Charlie broke the silence with a harsh whisper. I shook my head, not intending to say anything while he criticized me. "You don't even deserve this! Any of this!" I was starting to tear now. "You don't deserve that boy, and you don't deserve any friends!" He was almost yelling, but he knew not to for someone could hear him.

And right at that moment, Dr. Carlisle Cullen came back into the room.

"Oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" He asked as he took a look at my tear stained face.

"No, I was just about to leave, Doctor." Carlisle nodded and went about his regular duty for a quick check up. Charlie came up and copied Edward's earlier actions. He kissed me on the fore head. But not before whispering something to me.

"Right after you are discharged, come straight home. You will pay for what you have cost me." I just nodded and watched him leave.

"Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle asked as he looked at my I.V. I knew that he had heard the whole thing even though Charlie meant him not to.

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine..." I stuttered as I closed my eyes to think.

"Bella, when you are discharged, I want you to come and live with us for a while." Carlisle said as he stood still beside me, waiting for an answer.

"You, want me to live with you and your family?" I asked stunned. Wasn't this a question that a boyfriend was supposed to ask?

"Yes I do Bella. I don't like the idea of you living with someone who abuses you. And plus it will be easier to report the abuse if—"

"Report it? Why would I report it?" I asked frantically. I still loved my father no matter how many times he hit me, I just couldn't stop loving him.

"Bella, why wouldn't you?" He asked with a soft voice, kneeling down to eye level. "He hurt you Bella, and no one can stand seeing you hurt. You need Justice, Bella, not just somewhere to stay. You need to know that you can be safe for more then just a few hours." I couldn't argue with him here, I wanted to feel safe I really did. But I just couldn't do anything about it, I couldn't leave my father and live with vampires. I'm my book that was going from bad to worse.

"I know, Carlisle, its just…" I let my voice trail off as I heard the door open again. I hesitated in looking up, for fear of it being someone I did not need to see right now. But it was just Edward.

"You're not leaving his hospital without me." Edward said sternly. I looked at him strangely for a second, wondering what he was talking about.

"And why not?" I asked him, I needed to know why I could not walk myself out of a hospital.

"Because I read his mind, and he's planning on different ways to kill you Bella!" Edward whispered harshly, coming to stand next to me. He grabbed my hand and held it in his as he sat down in a chair next to my bed.

"Edward—"

"No, Carlisle. I heard what he was planning on doing, and Alice saw it. I will not let it happen." Edward kept rambling on.

"No, Edward. I just offered Bella to stay with us." With those words Edward looked stunned. He seemed to stop breathing.


	13. Suffocation

**The Guardian**

**Chapter Ten- Suffocation**

"You, you did what?" Was it that hard to believe? I mean he just asked me a simple question.

"I know that she can't go home, Edward. And we will not stand for it if she gets hurt again." Carlisle said with a very hard face.

"What did she say?"

"_She_ is right here." I said with a scorn as I leaned back against my pillows, well, what at least looked like a pillow. It felt like cardboard.

"I'm sorry, love, it's just I don't want anything to happen to you." Did he just call me _Love_? Okay now this was getting weird, especially this burning sensation I was starting to get in the back of my head that was slowly spreading around, and giving me a massive headache. There was a loud screaming that was just making everything worse.

"Bella!!" I heard Edward's voice over the screaming. I tried to answer him but I felt like my throat was to dry and rough to speak. That's when the screaming died down and I felt a strong cold pair of arms wrap around me. It was then that I realized that it had been me screaming. How did I know? Because that's when nothingness surrounded me, leaving me alone, again.

**TGbyELV**

I woke up to a dark room. I looked around for a clock to tell me what time it was, but there was none. I looked around for some one, anyone, but there wasn't anyone here either.

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle's voice as he entered the room as a dark shadow illuminated by the lit hallway.

"Carlisle?" I asked softly as my head started to pound lightly. Carlisle came in all the way and shut the door behind him as he flipped in a small light.

"Bella, you had us so worried." Carlisle said as he came up to check on my I.V. drip. "What happened to you? Everyone thought you were having a heart attack." He explained further, seeing the confused look on my face. "Your heart sped up to a speed more then twice your normal heartbeat and your blood pressure was too high."

"Carlisle, what time is it?" I asked as he checked my pulse on the monitor.

"It's about," He checked his watch. "2:45," He said before returning back to his work. I looked out the window, seeing the moon high in the sky.

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be with your family?" I asked, I didn't want to interfere with their life already. I wasn't going to stay with them, because I didn't want to be a burden. I loved Edward, I know that, but I would never want to put his family out.

"Don't be silly, Bella. The whole family would be here for you if I allowed them. They are all worried about you, especially Edward."

"Edward..." I whispered as Carlisle made his way to the door.

"Bella, I will be right back with some food, okay?" I nodded. "Any requests?" I shook my head.

"Surprise me."

* * *

**Carlisle P.o.v.**

I walked out of Bella's room quietly as I heard her heartbeat slowing down. I smiled to myself; she was calming down and finally getting some real rest.

My footsteps echoed down the empty hallways as I made my way to the small cafeteria. Everyone was gone but there were machines around the room filled with a bunch of different, healthy and non-healthy, things.

I took out a couple dollars from my wallet and looked for something that might be appetizing and healthy for Bella to eat. My cell phone started to right, breaking the eerie silence, and I finally singled one out.

"Hello?" I answered as I flipped it open, a call from someone was the last thing I was expecting.

"Carlisle!" It was Jasper, and he sounded distressed. "Alice had a vision; she murmured something about Bella running away before she passed out. We don't know what's wrong with her, and Edward's going crazy about Bella."

"Jasper, calm down. How is Alice?" I asked. Jasper was probably the king of calm but when his mate was in trouble it was almost like his heart could start beating again.

"She's fine, I need you to check up on Bella though, Carlisle. Alice's visions are never wrong, and if she had one about Bella running away..." He let his voice trail off. I nodded to myself before I spoke again.

"I will go and check on her right now."

"Thanks."

* * *

**Bella P.o.v.**

I slowly got up from the hospital bed, leaning all of my weight onto the bed, as the fire returned to the back of my head. If I was going to do this, it was now or never. Carlisle would be back soon and he wouldn't leave till the morning. And by then Charlie might come back, or he will have Edward come and stay with me all night. Alice probably already had a vision of it by now...

I slowly crept across the marble floor as I heard fast footsteps coming down the hallway. I pressed my back against the wall and waited for Carlisle and walk in the room so I could jet out of there. But he never came. The footsteps were those of a custodian that was just making their way to a supply closet. I sighed lightly and continued on my journey.

I started down the white, well lit hallways quietly, looking for someone lurking in the dark corners. It was a safe walk down to the first level. My room was located on the fifth level, high enough for a hard escape.

"Bella!" I heard Carlisle's voice call down the hallway. I didn't even look back; he would be catching up to me any second. And then I will never be able to fully escape danger. I trusted the Cullen's I really did, it's just I've had enough of danger surrounding me.

I jetted down the hall way as fast as I could, my legs were sore by the time I made it to the front door, and Carlisle still had not caught up to me. I looked back as fast as I could, without tripping, and saw Carlisle struggling to keep up with me.

I must have been faster then I thought, that or he wasn't using his vampire abilities yet.

That thought just made me press my legs harder to run as fast as I possibly could.

* * *

**Carlisle P.o.v.**

And I thought_ I_ was the one running as fast as_ I _could. Bella had managed to stay well ahead of me, even with my vampire speed I couldn't catch up with her. Bella had a thought full expression on as she ran harder, pulling even more ahead of me then a couple yards.

"Bella!!" I yelled. "Bella, please, stop!" I continued to yell for her to stop, but she just kept running. My cell phone started to ring and I slowed myself to a stop.

"What is it Jasper?" I hissed a little too harshly into the phone.

"What bit you?" I heard Edward's optimistic voice.

"Oh, Edward. What's wrong?" I asked, keeping my eyes on Bella's retreating form.

"Nothing, I just--"

"Edward I need you to do something for me." I said in our low whispered fast tone.

"What is it?" He asked, speaking the same.

"I need you to run as fast as you can to the edge of the woods. You will find something their and I need you to keep it safe until I get there."

"Alright." And the line went dead.

* * *

**Bella P.o.v.**

I ran, and ran, and ran until I couldn't run any more. By the time that I stopped I had no idea where I was. All I knew was that Carlisle had given up on chasing me, and I was going to die here. I leaned over to catch my breath, but accidentally fell onto cold wet grass. Did I mention that it had started to rain?

I groaned as my legs screamed from exertion as I begged for sleep to over take me. As I waited, three new things happened to me.

One, I was soaked to the bone.

Two, I knew that I could never return to Forks.

and three, I began to cry.

I woke up to a vibrating feeling. I groaned before digging in my pockets to find the source of the vibrating.

It was my phone. I looked at the caller I.D. that said one word. Noah. I slowly flipped it open.

"Hello?" My voice was scratchy from lack of water and I was still tired.

"Bella!" Noah's screamed made my ears ring and I think I felt a headache coming on. "You sound so sick! Where the Hell Are You!?" She went from sweet to sour in a matter of five seconds.

"Quiet frankly, I don't know where I am…" I forced out of my scratchy throat. I looked around where I had fallen asleep yesterday. I was in a meadow, that's for sure. Thick trees and bushes out lined it, and there were wild flowers all around me. The grass was sparkling from the sun's morning ray's and... it was beautiful. _Just like Edward..._

_"Tell her that everyone is looking for her." _I heard Ace's voice in the back round.

"Bella, everyone is looking--"

"Noah," I cut her off. "Tell that scumbag to shut up." I hissed harshly. I didn't mean to scare Noah, but I heard a small whimper from the receiver.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you will tell me where you are hiding this instant!" Ace's voice hissed over the phone as I stood on shaky legs, only to fall back down with a small _thump_.

"No, Ace Andrew Hemmings, I will not. I will not allow you to control my life." I said sternly glaring at the phone for a moment.

"Right, and you couldn't say that to Charlie, the one who beat you your whole life!" He extended the last part as I heard a few gasps. "And you'll let that Edward Cullen control your life?" Ace practically yelled.

"No Ace, no one controls my life, or I'll die trying." I heard a growl on the other end of the phone, well as close to a growl as a person can get as Noah's voice rang back into my ears. Her voice was so much better to listen to then Ace's.

"How do you feel, Bella?" There she was always concerned for others.

"Pretty damn unappreciated." I said as I caught my breath and tried standing up again, this time it going without a hitch.

"Ha, ha." She was laughing, at a time like this!? "Bella, if I said that I was going to call you later, would you pick up?" She asked me in the most sincere voice ever imagined.

"Yes, Noah, I would. Only because that's what best friends do, they can rely on each other." I nodded as I said this.

"Bye, Bells." she whispered after a moment of silence. "_Be safe..._"

"I will, Noah. Good bye." I said before hanging up and replacing the phone back into my pocket. I slowly made my way over to a big redwood tree and lent against it, letting my legs rest while they could. If it was true, and it might be, that everyone was looking for me I had to get a move on or they would find me. And I was especially scared that the _vampires_ would catch me before anyone else did and that they would make me do the hardest thing in the world.

_Telling on my father..._

I shook it off as I slowly slid down the tree into a sitting position and I let my mind wonder. And soon enough, I found myself in a deep sleep, dreaming about Edward, and life as a vampire.

I woke up to a sharp pain in my side.

"Wake up, bitch..." I faintly heard Charlie's voice as I felt two kicks, one on either side of me. I groaned and tried to move away but something held me down.

"Ahhh…!" I tried to yell but a sweaty, hard hand came down on my moth before I could make a loud enough scream. I opened my eyes frantically and saw the two faces of the two people I never wanted and hoped that I would never see again. I squirmed and squirmed trying to being myself away from Charlie and Ace, but Ace held me down too tightly.

"Found ya." He whispered into my ear with a sick smirk. I mumbled something incoherent and licked his hand. Ace made a funny face and recoiled his hand away to wipe it on his blue loose pants. I quickly pushed him off of me and kicked Charlie where the "sun don't shine" before making a run for it.

I got to the boarder of the meadow when I felt a tug on my neck and I fell backwards.

"I'm not letting you go that easy." Charlie's nasty alcohol breaths overcome me. I pulled and kicked and punched as much as I could, but there was nothing in my power, that I could do, to get him off of me. I was really going to die, this was the end of the line for me.

Charlie pushed me onto my back and held my arms and legs down. I continued to struggle as I watched Ace make his way over to us. He stood above me for a second, seemingly deciding what to do, before he kicked me in the side of the head. I groaned as my skull made a sick-crunching noise and jerked to the side. I would have screamed for help or something that falls in that category but I was to busy trying to get Ace's dirty hands off from around my neck.

He was going to suffocate me to death. Damn, that sucks.


	14. Trouble

**The Guardian**

**Chapter Eleven- Trouble**

"You stupid little whore…!" Ace yelled as Charlie continued to kick me. I felt and _heard_ a heart-wrenching snap, and instantly knew that I would never rise from this spot again. It was like I was discovering death over and over again, all in different ways.

My heart was starting to slow, and I felt my struggle against Ace weakening. I had thought that I loved Ace, well it turned out that I actually couldn't hate a person more. I hated his guts right now, for a lot of different things. He tricked me into joining something where I don't belong. He tricked me into loving him. He pretended to love me back, and pretended to care for me. But worst of all, he turned out to be just like my father.

I tried to keep my eyes open, but I was failing miserably, as I felt a second crack in my leg. It must have been broken in three places now, and Charlie continued to kick it. Ace still had a hold on my neck and was applying more pressure to it, as I heard a bunch of small gasps. The next thing I know, Ace is pulled off me and so is Charlie.

I hear a bunch of screams emitting from their throats and I tried not to laugh. Maybe they were burning in hell with me, but then why wasn't I feelings anything?

"Bella!!" I heard Edwards chiming voice over the screams. It sounded more like it was in my ear then off to the side. I smiled; at least I think I did, as darkness started to creep into my mind and sight. Though my eyes were already closed, I could have sworn that I saw Edward's figure standing above me. Cradling me with his cold marble arms, saying something like: "It's going to be okay, Bella." and "Hold on tight, Bells."

Then, with a huge burst of energy, I struggled within his loving arms. I fought my way threw his high defenses and opened my eyes once I knew I was on the firm, non-moving, ground.

"Edward, leave her be." I saw Carlisle standing next to Edward as he put his hand on his shoulder. "She's in a state of delusion. But what ever you do, don't let her run." I think he meant for me not to hear the last part, but I did anyways. I had outrun Carlisle, why couldn't I be able to out run the rest of the vampire Cullen's?

Running seemed like the best option, wait, RUN! I stood as fast as I could and heard a loud cracking noise. My bones had slid back into place, though it hurt like hell. I began to run, though it was backwards at first, and very slow, but I was working my way up to a fast run. I saw Edward and Emmett slowly making their way towards me, moving faster then myself.

That's when I noticed it. There were only six Cullen's. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward. Where was Alice? Why wouldn't she be here, and why does Jasper have a sad look on his face? Did something happen to Alice!? Could they have done something to Alice...?

That thought scared the bigebees **(bi- like if your saying "bit" but without the 't', ge- like your saying the letter 'G', and bees- as in the annoying insect.) **out of me and I started to run, full throttle. My legs felt like they would collapse on me any second, and they did eventually, but I was, once again, in the middle of nowhere. And the worst part, Edward and Emmett were right behind me.

They desperately tried to get me to say something, anything.

"Bella, please, say something!" Emmett begged me as Edward looked me hard in the eyes. I had no reaction and my eyes didn't move a millimeter.

"Emmett, she's unresponsive. She might have a concussion, I need you to go back and get Carlisle, tell him the meet me and Isabella at the edge of the forest where we parked." I heard Edward's voice chime in as he slowly picked me up bridal style. He cradled my head as much as possible as he watched Emmett leave and then sprinted in some opposite direction with me in his arms.

My legs hurt like hell, as did the rest of my body. I tried not to struggle too much as Edward carried me to his car and laid me down in the back seat. It was more comfortable then the ground that I was previously on, but it was still uncomfortable in a way. I didn't want to be near Edward, then again I _did_. I didn't want him to be involved but I still needed his help.

"Edward..." My voice was more like a whisper then an actual speaking. Edward was shushing me and then before I knew it, I was alone in his car. I tried to keep my eyes open, but it was proving to be impossible. Though I could _hear_ voice speaking outside the door. I knew all of the voices but none of the words registered into my mind.

Then the next thing I know, I could feel the car moving underneath my body. Edward was, for sure, driving, and he was speeding.

"Edw--" Was all I could force out of my mouth at one time, half a word. My heartbeat was out of control and I couldn't breath normally. I didn't hear a response from my love as Edward jerked the car to a stop. I had no idea where we were and frankly, I didn't really want to know. All I really knew about the situation was that it was bad, and I might not survive it.

"Bella," I heard Edward's voice for the first time in what seemed like hours. I still couldn't open my eyes, or move any of my muscles but I could _feel_ something different about where I was. There was something soft _underneath_ me, like a bed and totally not like the back seat of his car. And there was something warm on _top_ of me, again not like in his car.

Something gave me the feeling that I wasn't in his car anymore.

"Carlisle she is still unresponsive." Edwards voice chanted above me. I now wished that I could touch him, maybe _kiss _him... Wow, was I desperate or what?

"Be patient, Edward." A voice I didn't recognize chimed in, it was grumpy and throaty. "She will wake up in a couple minutes. She can hear you now, though." How did they know that?

"Thanks, Alice." Wait, that was Alice? The usual perky pixie!? What happened? I heard another unusual sound, but this one was coming from me. I think I was either groaning or grunting, I'm not sure.

"Bella, Bella, can you hear me?" Edwards voice broke threw my confusion. When I couldn't answer, Edward must have taken notice, because he slid his hand into mine and said, "Bella, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand as much as you can." He said it as though he were talking to a three year old. I squeezed his hand as hard as I could, though that wasn't very hard.

"Ed--ward..." I stuttered as I tried to open my eyes, again. But this time, it actually worked. I opened my eyes the tiniest bit, only to see the faces of the people I really did _not _want to see. Flashes of Charlie and Ace's faces. I screamed and maneuvered my body so I was as far away from them as I possibly could.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled as I felt the soft _thing _slip out from under me. I waited for the thud, but it never came. Then, I waited for the cold arms to wrap around, but they never came either. Instead it was just... nothing. I waited a few more seconds before opening my eyes. I was hovering in mid-air, everyone was starring at me like I had two heads. Jolting my body to the side, trying to see what was holding me up I promptly fell to the hard floor.

* * *

**Alice P.o.v.**

_Everyone was quiet as there was a swift knock on the door and a loud yelling. There was the voices of the police force, and... Charlie. I guess leaving him in the middle of nowhere, well in the forest, wasn't good enough for him to keep away._

_"Cullen's! We know you're in there! Open the door before we have to break it down!" The chief of police, Charlie, screamed threw the closed and locked door._

And suddenly I was back in the still quiet room with my family and Bella. I took a shaky glance to Edward, wondering if he had seen my vision. A swift nod of his head assured me that he had and we were going to do something to stop it.

* * *

**Bella P.o.v.**

All I can really remember from then on was the feelings of someone's cold arms wrapping around me.

"Bella," I heard the loud whisper of the voice that I longed to hear at the moment. I couldn't help the smile that graced my features the moment that he spoke. "I need you to stay still, I will be right back." At the thought of him leaving I visibly flinched, I think that's why he added in, "I promise." afterward. I smiled and nodded, letting him know that I was okay with that, before I opened my eyes and took a good look around.

I was in the back seat of Edwards's car, the Volvo. And we were parked near the front entrance of some hotel looking thing that had 'Hard Rock Hotel' written across the bridge of the building. I didn't quite get a good look at it because the next thing I knew Edward was opening my door and helping me onto my unsteady feet.

"What's going on?" I asked as he led me through the front doors and to the inside of an elevators. He pressed one of the numbers but I didn't get to see because he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. Talk about being rash, huh?

Edward was putting so much passion into this one kiss I thought my heart was ready to explode. When Edward finally pulled back, we were both panting and out of breath.

"Edward, please tell me what's—"

"Bella, please, listen to me." Edward's eyes were caring and wanting. I nodded and waited for him to continue. "Alice had a vision, the police are looking for you, Because of Charlie." Edwards voice was soft, as is he wanted me to understand and not to get upset. But how the hell is that possible? My own father was out get me, well he always has been but...

"Bella?" Edward called my name as the elevator doors opened. I blinked and looked around. Edward had bought us the pent house.

"What the..." Was all I could manage to say as Edward and I stepped out of the elevator and into the room. Wow. It was huge and very beautiful. Edward walked me over to the couch and as he lifted me up to lie me down I saw his eyes go wide.

"Edward," I said his name carefully. "What's wrong?" But Edward just shushed me as he turned on the wide screen big T.V. and rang his fingers over my cheek.

"Nothing is wrong, love. Now, please you need your rest. Try and relax, please?" I couldn't say no to his beautiful caring features, so I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. And to my total discomfort, I did. I slept very good actually. I dreamt about Edward, and his beautiful face, and his and I's future life together... If I were ever to get ride of Charlie and Ace... and the gang.

I awoke what seemed like minuets later to the ringing of a cell phone. My eyes widened as I reached over to grab the phone and read the caller I.D.

_Edward_, it said. I couldn't help but smile as I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella, thank god you picked up!" I could tell that Edward seemed a bit worried but I didn't know why. "You need to get out of there!"

"Edward, why aren't you here? You said you wouldn't leave me." I put on a small pout though I knew he couldn't see it.

"Bella, listen to you. You need to find a way out of there, and fast! The police are down at the lobby and they are searching the name list--"

"You put the room under my name!?" I cut him off.

"Hell no! I'm not that stupid, Bella. It's under mine, but they are coming to question me right now, Bella get out of there now!" He said before hanging up. I stared at the phone for a moment before closing it and standing up. I didn't get this far just to be caught and beat to death. I didn't survive this long just to see everything crash and burn right in front of my eyes.

I put the cell phone in my pocket and ran as fast as I could to the elevator. This is the only way they could possibly get to the pent house, and this is the only possible way down... stupid hotel.

I quickly jumped into the elevator and pressed the number for the lobby. I could slip out the back while they were talking to Edward. That was the plan I decided on while the elevator moved and then stopped. The door dinged and I looked around. My eyes meeting with Edward's gold ones. He didn't even flinched as he saw me and smile.

"Could we search your room, Mr. Cullen?" Edwards smile ceased as he nodded and glanced at me again.

"Sure, officer." Edward's musical voice drifted out of my hearing range as I sprinted for the back door. I wasn't going to stop until I knew that I was safe.

It was dusk now and I have already had at least six close almost run-ins with police. Ten close almost run-ins with a member of my gang, and my legs hurt like hell, though I knew I had to hide it from my expression and my mind, in order to keep going.

Then sirens blared from behind me as I made a sharp turn down the bumpy concrete sidewalk. My heart was racing, my mind was still trying to comprehend what was happening.

Everything around me was a blur. My legs were burning, screaming for me to stop, but I pushed them on, faster. Then my dark, brown eyes found a opening in the gray brick wall of a flower shop.

I sighed with relief as I willed my legs to slow. The sirens were closer now, just around the corner. I slid into the small opening and pushed myself against the graffiti covered cold brick wall.

The cop car sped past me, oblivious. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket, making me jump.

_'A little jumpy today?_' I thought with a chuckle as I glanced at the caller ID, then flipped the small phone open.

"Hello?"


	15. Nervous

**The Guardian**

**Chapter Twelve- Nervous**

_"Hello?"_ My voice was strong by my hands were shaking.

"Hey honey," I heard Ace's rough and cocky voice, I could just picture his grin. Always the happy go lucky Ace Hemmings. "Why don't you quit hiding and come out?"

"Why don't you stick those words up your ass with the rest of you!" I whispered the last part harshly.

"Oh, I'm hurt, Bella." his voice sounded the least bit sincere. "You have no one to protect you any more, Bella. You have no--"

"I have plenty of people to protect me, Ace!" I screamed a little too loud, a cop passing by turned his head, but I hid in the darkness.

"Oh really, like who? Noah and the rest of them are on my side, not yours!" I felt hurt that Noah wouldn't trust me enough to help me, but then gain Ace could be lying.

"I have the Cull--" I stopped myself short. I couldn't say the Cullen's, then they could block them, even if they are Vampires...

"The what? The Cullen's?" I heard him laugh with police sirens in the back round. "The Cullen's are the last people who want to help you right now, Edward would never tell you this, but he never really wanted you. It was all just a bet going on between his family."

"No, you're lying!!" I screamed, okay I have to keep moving if I don't want to be found.

"Or am I?" The smirk was back on his face.

"Listen, Ace. You can search high and low, but you will _never_ catch me, you hear? Even if you do, I will be proven innocent." Now the smirk was on my face.

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." He made a weird ticking sound with his tongue.

"Don't Bella me, Ace. Good bye." I snapped my phone shut with a _clap_ sound. I looked around the sidewalk, searching for a police on any direction. As I saw there were none, I pulled my hood up so no one could see my face, thanks to the shadow it provided, and began walking down the almost vacant sidewalk. That's when I remembered the old boarded up flower shop that I passed when I was running. It was the perfect place to hide.

I slowly made my way to the flower shop and slipped through a broken window. The place was small but very suitable for anyone trying to start a shop. There was dust on everything in the shop and a bunch of cabinets and a few stools. As I looked around the shop I stepped on a piece of glass and shuddered as it sliced through my shoe and into my foot. I could feel the blood spilling from my foot into my shoe and lifted up my foot to take the glass out a pool of blood fell to the ground.

I cursed under my breath and took my shoe all the way off, snapping the glass in half, only to me confronted with a blood soaked sock. I cursed again and sat on one of the stools taking off my sock and very carefully and working it around the rest of the glass still stuck in my foot.

"Aw... come on..." I mumbled under my breath but loud enough that it echoed in the small shop.

"Bella..." I heard a soft voice beside me. I jumped up and stepped on my bad foot in surprise, yelping I began to fall backwards awkwardly flailing my arms at my sides. "Bella!" Edwards voice was yet again at my ear and he caught me in mid-fall.

"OUCH!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, trying to sooth my throbbing, bleeding foot.

"Bella, Bella, your okay just don't scream." I almost smiled at Edward's words. Almost.

"Oh my God, Edward. I thought that you were busy with the cops!" I whispered pretty loudly, but it only echoed in the small room we were in.

"Well," He started picking me up and laying me on the floor where there was no glass and sitting beside me. "I was, but I go away and I just had this sense that you were in trouble, so I walked down the street and smelled your blood before I heard you scream." I felt really bad now, my foot hurt like the hell I was in and I had worried Edward. Though he had been worried for the right reasons.

"I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was going. I stepped--"

"On a piece of glass and it sliced through your foot." Edward finished for me. I looked at him weird for just a second, though he caught on. He smiled at me and applied some pressure to the open wound. "Carlisle will have to look at this as soon as possible. It might not heal properly if he doesn't get some ointment on it. But when it does heal, it will leave a scar."

"I'll live." Was all I could say as the bleeding slowed but my skin was ghostly pale. I think I had lost too much blood, wait, _blood_! "Edward, how can you stand to be so near me with my blood?" I asked softly, though it was ringing in my ears now. Wow, and that was _soft_?

Edward seemed embarrassed at he admitted this. "My love for you is stronger then my blood lust." Now his voice was ringing in my head. Great, now I was lightheaded too. It felt like all of the blood was rushing to my brain, or rather no blood was rushing to my brain. "Bella, are you feeling alright?"

My eyes were closing and I couldn't do anything about it. Edward's cold hand was placed on my forehead, but I couldn't feel it at all. Darkness surrounded me as my eyes fully closed. Never to open the same again.

* * *

**Edward P.o.v.**

I shook Bella lightly as her eyes closed and her body went limp.

"Bella," I whispered, her eyes opened the slightest bit, but only enough for me to watch as her eyes rolled back into her head. Bella... was dying. My heart almost started to beat again as I watched all of the color fade from Bella's beautiful face.

"No... no, no, no, no, NO!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Then something started to ring, loudly, and I knew that it wasn't anything from the old run down shop we were in. A light was illuminated from Bella's pocket as I took her phone out. It was ringing and the called I.D. said Ace.

I angrily flipped the phone opened and cursed Ace out.

"Who is this?" Ace said as soon as I let him have a word.

"Just a fly in the ointment, Ace. The monkey in the wrench, the pain in the ass." I said harshly.

"Well Mr. Mystery, tell me where Bella is right now or when I find you I will throw you in jail with her."

"Oh, is that a threat?" I asked him. "Look, Ace, this isn't a game anymore, people are getting hurt and even worst!"

"Is Bella alright?"

"No, she's not." I stated staring at Bella's still form.

"Good, were tracking you right now." And then suddenly there was police sirens surrounding the flower shop. Oh shit.

"Come out with your hands up!" The words from the bullhorn echoed in the shop. No, I couldn't do that. But then again I couldn't just let Bella die like this. I picked up Bella an held her as I walked to the door. There was no turning back now, I thought as the rushed thoughts of my family filled my head.

They were thinking about protecting me, and the second I stepped out of the flower shop with Bella in my arms they were all around us, holding their breaths and shielding us from the police.

"Carlisle," I whispered too low for anyone else to hear. "What are you doing?"

"We are getting Bella her rights back." He thought back my answer. I nodded slightly, though I knew he could sense that I did it.

"Step away from the fugitive." The bullhorn said.

"You police have it all wrong." Carlisle spoke over the sirens and the yelling voices.

"The girl your son is holding is now under arrest, Dr. Cullen. We have hard hitting evidence that—"

"You don't have jack-shit!" Emmett yelled from behind me and I couldn't help but snicker.

"Emmett," Esme shushed him.

"Take a look at these pictures," Carlisle said stepping forward to hand the photos he had taken at the hospital the standing officer. The sheriff took one glace at the pictures and his expression turned sincere.

"I see your point, Dr, but we still have to take legal action and hold Isabella in jail until she is proven innocent." Carlisle sighed when he knew there was nothing more he could do except stand for my Bella.

"Edward...?" Bella's voice was music to my ears. I looked down and surly enough Bella was starring at me wide eyed. She struggled in my arms until I set her foot on the ground.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly as the police and Charlie closed in on her and I.

"Bella, just do as they say. You will be free in no time." I whispered in her ear.

"Put your hands above your head." Charlie ordered as I stepped back to watch the horrible scene. Bella did as she was told and only winced a couple times as he searched her.

"Young lady you are under arrest." Charlie said harshly hitting her side. Bella winced and leaned in the foot that still had the shoe on it.

"Stand straight." Charlie ordered, pressing on Bella's shoulder to even her balance. Bella almost screamed when she leaned onto the glassed foot. I winced as I spotted more blood escaping from the open wound. Charlie was even more harsh as she took her hands and cuffed them behind her back. As he led her to the cop car he pulled back on her wrists, snapping the bone. My sweet Bella screamed in pain as he pushed her into the car.

I almost attacked Charlie on sight, but I knew I could do nothing more then to love and to help Bella the best I can. Even if it means turning her into my worst nightmare.

I was going to rot in jail... I've only been here for five hours but I was already sure of that. Charlie was the chief of police, there was no way he would plead guilty _OR _they could really get anything on him. Since bringing me in here they wrapped my wrists in bandages to let them being their healing. As for my foot, Carlisle was brought here so I wouldn't have to leave the premises, but he took good care of my foot. He took the glass out and bandaged it all up, all the while whispering to me that they had hard-hitting evidence that would soon free me at my trial.

The trial that I had no clue about. I didn't know when it was supposed to be, and I didn't know what exactly I was going to do.

"Hey! _Bitch_, your food is here." Charlie sneered at me and pushed the prison food a little _too _hard onto the metal slot. The tray was too unstable and tipped over, falling onto the cold, hard, ground. Charlie laughed evilly before walking away. I guess I was going to starve to death before the trial was even close. I sighed and faced the wall on my hard prison bed.

_Edward, I need you…_I thought to myself. Now was one of the times when I really wished he could read my mind. Then maybe I wouldn't be all alone in this prison, starving to death. My stomach growled in response to that thought and I heard three pairs of footsteps coming down the hall, and heading for my cell.


	16. Can you?

**The Guardian**

**Chapter Thirteen- Can you?**

"Isabella Swan," I nodded at my name to the officer in uniform. "You have visitors," I stood up and hurriedly hopped over my food to the metal bars, where I slid my hands through the metal slot so they could handcuff me. It was sort of a thrill that they thought I was some type of threat, even a very small one.

They opened the bar door, sliding it to the side. I stepped out and was immediately accompanied by two of the police officers on either side of myself. They held onto my elbows, and while the other officer trailed in front.

There was no doubt in my mind that my "visitor(s)" were at least three members of the Cullen family. I prayed for Edward to be there, sitting across from me in this ugly orange jump suit. At the door, the officers un-cuffed my wrists and pushed me into an Emmy room that was divided up the middle by glass. There were small desks on either side of the glass and a phone on one side of all the desks.

As I sat down the door on the other side of the room made a loud beeping sound before opening. Coming in with two uniformed officers were Alice, which I was a bit sad to see, and then... Edward, my lover boy.

"Bella!" I could barely hear Alice's voice muffled on the other side of the glass wall so I pointed to the phone on her side as she sat down in the uncomfortable chair. She picked up the phone without even looking at it and crashed it to her ear.

"Bella, orange is _so _not your color." I rolled my eyes as she looked at my clothing disgusted.

"Alice, this is no time to be criticizing my clothing." I said numbly, placing a scowl on my face. I saw Edward flinch in the back round where he stood behind Alice. Glancing up at him I smiled but soon enough I couldn't see his face because of _someone's_ tiny hand on the glass. When Alice took her hand away I was scowling again and I saw Edward laugh as I glared at Alice.

"_Bella, is est serius._" Alice mumbled into the phone in Latin, so the guards couldn't understand, and just in case they bugged the phones. I nodded knowingly.

"_Alice, Ego operor non quamdiu Ego can exsisto in hic._" I dropped my head to the desk, keeping the phone to my ear.

"_Nos mos probo vestri non crimen._" I nodded weirdly, my head still on the desk. I was hoping I could get out of here some time soon.

"When's the court date?" I asked in English, this was not something we needed to hide.

"It's in a week, Bella." I sighed and banged my head against the wooden desk. "Were sorry, but that's the closest one we could get."

_"I'll astrum ut nex pro D dies..." _I whispered quietly, looking into Edward's eyes as his eyes lit up with surprise.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Alice said urgently but I kept my gaze on Edward, not saying a thing. Alice got the message and hopped out of the seat for Edward. He picked up the phone and settled uncomfortably in the metal chair.

"Bella, please answer me. What do you mean by that?" I looked into his beautiful golden eyes, feeling like if I were to lose my sanity here. I would rather be here with Edward losing my sanity, if that made any since.

"Charlie's my 'care taker'.." I mumbled, still lost in his eyes. Alice gasped as her eyes went blank, having a vision. Edward's eyes got sad and he looked as if he could be crying.

"Bella, listen to me. It's only a week and you will be free, I promise!" His voice was urgent as his eyes. "We will talk to the Sergeant about Charlie. Every things going to be okay." And with that, the door that they came in buzzed again and I faintly heard Edward's soft voice say something that made my heart skip a beat.

"I love you." He whispered standing up.

"I love you too..." I whispered back softly before the door on my side opened and the officers were putting my back in hand cuffs. I glanced back to the Edward glaring daggers at the men who were touching me, but there was nothing he could really do.

**TGbyELV --(D day-Trial day)--**

My stomach growled loudly, as I sat on my bed staring at the ceiling. I hadn't eating much in the past week, and I could barely stay awake without my energy. there was another one of those loud beeping noises and I had to cover my ears. My bones were fragile now and I couldn't even stand.

"Isabella Swan," I looked over to the cop who said my name, and nodded weakly. "Your trial is coming up soon, get up so we can bring you in." I stood, but the officers had to come in and cuff me, for could still barely walk. They dragged me by my elbows to a nice looking door somewhere in the police station. I could heard murmurs coming from inside and when the officers opened the door I was surprised to see all of the Cullen family inside the meeting room.

"Bella..." I heard my name being whispered as the guards unlocked the handcuffs and pushed me into the room so they could shut the door. I stumbled and fell to my knees, but Edward was by my side in a second.

"Bella, Bella are you alright?" He asked looking into my eyes, searching for an answer. I nodded weakly and felt another par of arms lifting me, arms that were not Edwards. I screamed and pushed against the unknown force, struggling with the person until they let me ago.

"Bella, its just Carlisle." Edward whispered in my ear but I didn't dare open my eyes. I felt the cold hands press against my forehead.

"She has a temperature, she might have cold." I heard Carlisle's soft voice was in my other ear as his hand traveled down my neck, feeling for broken bones. As he got to the base of my neck an old scene flashed on my mind.

Charlie was standing above me, laughing like he had just gotten the noble peace prize. He leaned down and pulled me up by my neck, choking all of the air from my windpipe.

I screamed again and struggled against Carlisle's hands, which were now Charlie's.

"Get off me!" I screamed as loud as I could, before I felt something made contact with the back of my head and my spine. I head a sickening cracking noise, and tried to lift my head up. I caught a glimpse of the scene in front of me.

Carlisle was shocked still his hands still in the air, Edward was standing up and growling at the vampire in between them so fiercely I was scared for _my _life. Rose was in between the two male vampires. Edward pushed her up against the wall before being pulled back by her husband. Edward was out of control, and I had no clue why anymore.

That was, until I felt some hot liquid pouring onto my limp hand that was on my lap. Blood. My blood. Rose had hit me so hard I hit the wall, and cracked my head open. The blood wasn't effecting me at all, but I was feeling a bit dizzy. Then I remembered something else. I was in a room full of forever-thirsty vampires. Oh shit.

I glanced up at the family again, but this time they were all holding their breath. Carlisle and Edward jolted over to me, my eyes getting heavier by the millisecond.

"Bella, stay with me..." I heard soft echoes of Edwards voice in my head, but I couldn't understand what he wanted me to do. I would always be with him, no matter what happened, I would always love him. "Bella, please, stay awake." His voice was more worried and sad now, and a bit angry.

"I'm with you, Edward." I'm not sure if I had said that or just thought it, but it sounded real to me. I couldn't keep my eyes open much longer, the scent of my blood overwhelming my nose.

"I'm...sorry, Edward..." I whispered, at least I think I did, before my eyes shut tight, and everything became silent.

**TGbyELV**

My head was killing me, as was my back, and basically everything else on my body.

"She's awake." I heard Alice's voice chime from somewhere to my left. Something cold took my hand and held it. A male voice beckoning me to open my eyes. I did as I was told and opened my eyes, only to be met with the soft golden ones of my loves. Edwards.

"What happened?" I asked out loud, but really thinking out loud.

"You hit your head hard on the wall. You've been knocked out unconscious for three hours now." Edward explained to me.

"Oh..." I didn't really trust my voice.

"Bella, this is might be a bad time, but we need to know." I nodded dumbfounded. "Do you want to go through with the trial today? Or would you like to reschedule it for sometime when you're better?"

"Trial?" I asked confused. "What trial?" Edward's eyes opened wide, along with Alice's.

"The one against your abusive father..." Alice explained quietly. My expression plunged into a deep confused state.

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Bella, this is no time for games." Edward said through his teeth.

"I'm not kidding, I don't remember."

"Dammit!" Edward cursed loudly in the hospital room that we were in.

"Bella, your father abused you, and we were getting ready to prove him guilty and send him to jail, where he will never hurt you ever again." Alice's voice was so kind.

"Oh, is it really that important?" I asked looking them in the eyes. They both nodded. "Alright then I'll do it."

"Bella, you will have no clue what to say when you're on the stand."

"If it's true then I will remember when it really comes down to it."

"Bella, you probably don't even remember my middle name!" Edward yelled at me, his eyes angry thought I knew he was not angry with me. But with himself.

"Yes, I do!"

"Then what is it!?"

"ANTHONY!" I screamed louder then he yelled, ending the fight.

"I'm sorry.." He whispered bowing his head to me.

"Do you really want to do this, Bella?" Alice asked me. I answered without moving my gaze from Edwards.

"I do." I said as strongly as I could.


	17. Judgement

_Goodbye my lovely readers! Now, to the sequal! The Guardian: Make it or Break it._

**The Guardian**

**Chapter Fourteen- Judgement**

"Alright, Bella. When we go in their take your seat and when you're pulled to the stands just speak the truth. Okay? Can you do that?" Carlisle and Esme were encouraging me to do what was right, but I wasn't so sure if I wanted this anymore. But it was too late.

"_Psst,_" I heard something down the hall, I could see a shadowy figure gesturing me with his hands to come to him.

"I'll be right back, I have to use the restroom." Carlisle nodded and let go of my shoulder so I could make my way down the hall. But as soon as I made it to where the figure had been standing, I was pulled harshly into a corner but something with very rough hands.

"Bella, listen to me. You know you don't want to do this." I gasped and he clamped a hand over my mouth. I had to resist the urge to throw-up. "Bella, I'm your father and what I say goes. You got that?" I nodded and he spun me around to face him. "You will walk into that court room and tell the judge and jury that it was all a joke. An attempt to get attention." I scowled and pulled away from him, but he just held me tighter. "Bella you will go through with this. I am demanding it." His voice was so full of authority.

"No! I won't!" I yelled at him, struggling to pull away. "I am going to free myself from you and I am going to live my life WITHOUT YOU!" Charlie slapped me, hard. "I'm warning you, kid..." He waved his fist in the air.

"Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothings like before." I said calmly and finally pulled out from his grip and ran as fast as I could back to the family, who had heard everything.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked, checking me over for bruises or marks of any kind.

"Yeah I'm fine. Lets do this." I said as the doors opened and we were let in.

**TGbyELV --(The Decision)--**

"What does the jury plead?" The judge asked, smiling over to me.

"The jury pleads that Isabella Marie Swan, is not guilty of attempted murder on her father." The jury pounded her wooden hammer thing.

"Charlie Swan is guilty on the accounts of: Abuse, Drug or Alcohol abuse, and three counts of attempted murder." The judge smiled at me and pounded her wooden hammer thing again. "Court dismissed."

Everyone stood up from there seats and left the court room, Charlie left the doors in hand cuffs and three officers in uniform. Everything had come back to me, just like I had promised Edward.

Edward... He ran up and hugged me so tight I could barely breathe. And then kissed me full on the lips. This was the happy ending that I had always dreamed about, but there was still one more thing we had to take care of before running off into the sunset.

Leaving the Court House was very difficult on my part. There were paparazzi _everywhere_, and I mean everywhere. Constant flashes in my eyes was making me dizzy so Edward took my hand and pushed him behind him, to block the camera's.

Weren't we still in Forks, Washington, the smallest town and loneliest town in the world? Apparently not even the small towns are susceptible to gossip. I could imagine the headlines in tomorrow's papers:

**Forks Favorite Chief of Police, Charlie Swan: Arrested for Abuse.**

Hopefully the news doesn't go national, my mother would have me shipped back with her and Phil in a millisecond.

"Bella, Love?" _His _voice snapped me out of my revere as we entered his shiny well-known Volvo.

"Hm?" There was a slight pause before Edward smiled at me, starting the car.

"I love you, Bella." It was my turn to smile, and boy was I _smiling_.

"I love you too, Edward."

Today was a good day.

**TGbyELV**

"Bella, love, I don't want you here alone." I almost scuffed at Edwards reasoning for not wanting to go hunting with his family.

"Edward, I'll be fine. What could possibly go wrong? If someone were out to get me, Alice would have seen it by now. And plus, if someone was _going _to do something Alice would see it and you would have a lot of time to come here and save me. _Plus_, I'm in _your _house. No one comes here. Hell, some people don't even know where your house is." Edward shook his head, it was either from what I had said, or from something someone had thought.

"Bella..."

"_Edward..._" I mocked him in a playful way. Smiling, he kissed me before pulling away and sighing.

"I don't know... I don't like the idea." He shook his head, probably listening to someone's thoughts.

"C'mon Edward, she's just as stubborn as you. And she's had less practice." Emmett's voice made its way to my eardrum. I gave Edward a 'you know, he's right' look, and he just sighed again.

"If something happens to you… I don't know what I might do." He laid his forehead against mine before he kissed my cheek and the whole family left with a few last waves. But they would be back in a matter of a few hours.

Now… what am I going to do _during_ those few hours. I shrugged to myself before climbing the stairs carefully up to Edward's room, where I laid on the bed for a few minutes, listening to some of his favorite music.

I heard a faint ringing noise vibrating through the empty house; I figured it was the phone. I slid off the silky bed and began my search for the phone.

Who would be calling this late in the day? If it were one of the Cullen's wouldn't they just call my cell phone? But then again, I wouldn't have answered my cell phone; I had left it down stairs by accident. So it could be Edward just checking up on me, but they haven't even been gone for an hour yet.

I finally found the phone after the fifth ring, but I had answered it too late. It went to the answering machine, but the person just hung up. I guess it wasn't important. I put the phone down on the hook and grabbed my cell phone before returning back up stairs.

I checked my phone for any missed calls and saw that I had none, but then the house phone rang again.

"Who's calling?" I thought out loud as I slowly made my way down the stairs and looked at the phone. The Cullen's must have thought that caller ID was useless; especially because Alice could tell them who it was before they even picked up the phone and called.

Pressing the 'talk' button on the fourth ring I slowly moved the phone to my ear, listening for a voice. I felt like I was in a horror film, the one '_When a stranger calls_'.

"Cullen residence, this is Bella speaking." I said so that the person wouldn't think that I was robbing their house or something.

"_Bella…_" I recognized the voice

"What do _you_ want?"

"If I can't have you Bella, _nobody_ can." Ace's voice seemed rough with venom, but I tried not to let him scare me. I mean, if he were going to do anything Alice would have seen it already and Edward and the clan would be on their way back by now, right?

"Ace, get over your self." I scuffed and hung up the phone, but he just called back until I answered the phone again.

"Leave me the hell _ALONE_!"

"If that is what you wish." Edwards voice surprised me, as I got ready to hang up the phone.

"Oh, Edward, I thought you were someone else…" My voice drifted off as I heard him made an exasperated sigh of frustration on the other end of the receiver.

"Bella, whatever you do, do not, and I repeat, _do not_ go out side. Do you understand me?" I nodded though I knew he couldn't see it. "Good." I was a small bit puzzled at this, but let it slid. He probably read Alice's vision and saw that I wasn't going to disobey him.

"Are you finished already?" I had to ask.

"No, were still in the car. Alice's vision just scared me a little, nothing to worry about now though. See you in a bit Bella; call me if you need anything. Okay?"

"Mhm, see you." I said before hanging up and making my way _back _up stairs. This is going to be a LONG day. Sighing softly I jumped back onto Edward comfy and silky bed, the pillows were so soft I sunk right through them. I started to feel myself fall asleep and then I thought, oh, what could it hurt. Fewer things will happen if I am asleep.

I had a dream, one of those dreams where you can feel you're self-moving, but you know you're not really moving at all. Well, when I opened my eyes because I felt a very cold draft hit my arms.

"What—?" I asked out loud as I saw that I was once again in the meadow that I had found myself in many times before. "How—?" I looked around, searching for the person or thing that had brought me here. And was I pissed and scared when I saw him. "Ace, what did you do!?" I yelled at him, trying to stand up, but all of a sudden it hurt. What had he done to me?

"I warned you Isabella, if I can not have you, no one will." I saw something glimmer in his left hand then. Ace all together looked as though he hasn't slept in days, or eaten in months. Though he still seemed to look stronger then me. His hair was tousled, like Edwards only worse and unnatural. He was peering at me from behind his over-grown bangs, his eyes seemed to shine with dullness.

"Ace, what… what's wrong with you?" His body seemed to be disobeying his mind as his legs moved forward his upper body tilted over to the right, to sum it up, he looked like a dog slowly going insane with rabies.

"This," He kept his eyes on mine. "Is where you die, _Isabella Marie Swan_." He was making his way over to me faster then what I would have expected. And I couldn't escape because something was wrong with my legs. Oh, _shit_.

Ace was only a foot away from me now, and I raised my arm to block anything that he might throw at me, but he just raised his arm with the knife in it. It looked to be a butcher knife, but I really couldn't tell, I was too scared. He paused, looking down on me with an expressionless mask on. What was _wrong _with him?

"They will never find you here." This was the last statement I thought Ace would say to me, right before he would stab the life out of my body. Then I realized exactly what he had said.

"They will find me—"

"Because they're Vampires. Right? I know more about them then you seem to think, Bella." And with that he brought the knife down on my thigh. It burned like hell, but all I could think of was, I have had worse. _Way_ worse.

Through the pain, I grabbed my thigh where the knife had left it bleeding. Ace just stabbed my legs over and over again, slowly moving up to my stomach. I screamed until there was no more energy left in me. My whole body had grown numb except for the areas with blood gushing out of them.

My last glimpse that I saw of Ace was him standing over me, with no expression, but his eyes seemed to be sad. Then—

Suddenly, I could feel my shoulders shake, and then an alerting paint all down my legs and in my stomach.

"…_ella_…"

"_Edward…it._"

"_Now…dying._" The voices that were echoing in my head were all jumbled up and didn't make any sense.

"Edward…help me…" I managed to mumble out as I coughed hoarsely. Then I felt a rough arm slid behind my head, and then a whisper in my ear.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Bella." And then a sharp rip in my neck, like someone was biting me. That was until I felt a fire spread through me fast. I was…_Changing_.

**TGbyELV**

"Ace Hemmings is found guilty of premeditated murder attempt on three accounts, and gang abuse. Sentence is 35 to life." Ace's face fell like a rock in the ocean. This cannot be happening.


	18. Sequal!

The sequal to The Guradian is now up! Check it out, I'm sure you'll love it!

Summery:

Sequal to The Guardian. Ace is back, bringing along a familliar friend. Bella is kidnapped and Edwards past hits him face first. Will the Cullen's surive or will hate render their relationships flameless, or rather burn them to ashes. Minor Language BXE

Read ya there!! ;o)


End file.
